


Legend of Zelda: Hero's Curse

by RaekaAmarok



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Gen, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaekaAmarok/pseuds/RaekaAmarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin orphans, Link and Chain, find themselves alone and on the streets of Hyrule as they struggle to make it through day to day life. With nothing to their names, they attempt a crazy plan only to find themselves at the mercy of a crazier king. With the future unknown and evil brewing in the shadows, the hero's fate calls out to the combatants cursed to fight for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

###### Disclaimer: I own no characters, settings, or words that you may recognize. All belong to our Nintendo Overlords. Except the word three. I own that. Just bought it. Twas nine dollars (not really, please don't sue me). Use chain without my permission and you will suffer my wrath! In the form of an angry email that will in all reality be politely written and carefully worded with the subtext of f**k and you. For those of you who are lore picky (you weirdos), this story takes place between Four Swords and Ocarina of Time on the timeline.

The sound of crashing metal echoed as the two blades kissed repeatedly. Rain and wind pounded against the tower and lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the wet stones and darkened figures as they struggled. Link's breath came hot and quick as he moved, his feet scrambling for purchase as he narrowly dodged the descending broadsword. Curling his body, he rolled away from the giant creature. Another flash and Ganon's pig like face appeared in hyper detail for the briefest of moments. Large tusks protruded from the monster's mouth and crimson eyes glowed in his skull. Blood red hair grew like wires from his head, forming a thick mane that draped down his back and chest. Thick corded arms were covered in armor that gleamed, dripping with water as the rain pounded against his massive frame. Coarse midnight blue fur clung to his body; so dark it looked black in the dismal light.

The broadsword glinted as it cut through the air again and Link desperately raised his sword to parry. Thunder and metal rang out in unison as the steel slammed together. Link could feel his arm quake from the blow. Clenching his teeth he pushed against the beast's force, driving his boots into the stone as his arms screamed from the effort. Ganon grunted and his foul breath fell hot upon Link's face. Bellowing, Link drove the master sword forward, knocking Ganon's blade aside. Charging straight towards the monster, he plunged the blade deep into Ganon's belly and a howl of pain echoed over the tower's peak. The leather, slick from the rain, slipped from Link's hands as the great beast stumbled backwards. A clawed hand clung to his belly and his crimson eyes locked with Link's.

Link stood, panting as he watched Ganon. His shoulders heaving from the effort; his arms useless at his side. In the distance he could hear Zelda calling to him, but he couldn't break his gaze away from Ganon's hot glare. One clawed hand rose and pointed towards Link and for a moment it looked like Ganon might finally fall. Yet, even as the rain washed over them while Ganon took his final breaths, a crooked smile broke across the monster's face. His hand began to glow eerily and strange words tumbled from Ganon's jaw. Link's blue eyes grew wide as he tried to move, to force his body out of the way. He threw himself to the floor one moment too late. All at once the magic struck him, sending him flying backwards and sliding towards the edge. At the same moment he could see something like an afterimage as Ganon fell backwards, silent and still.

Pain ripped into Link's body and it felt like he was being split in two. A blood-curdling scream erupted from Link's mouth, almost as beastly as the creature that he had just fought. His hands clenched his soaked tunic and he curled in on himself as tears flows freely from his face and disappeared into the rain. His entire body shook and glowed softly in the darkness. Zelda rushed to his side, her hands frantically running over him as they shone with a bright magic. Her blond hair, the same brilliant shade as his own, hung in a disheveled mess from her face as blood stained her regal dress. Shocked and bewildered, she gently cradled his head with one hand as she continued to try and heal him. Her fingers brushed against his cheek as her own breath became in shaky. Link's eyes became unfocused and the world grew smaller. Her touch felt almost nonexistent against his skin as the pain took him farther and farther away. "Link! Link! Hang in there it will be-"


	2. Wait for Me

###### Disclaimer: I own everything you see in this story. Like seriously, totally not a fan fiction and there is no way I'm posting this on a site that is designed for fanfiction and who writes that stuff anyways. (Rule 1: the doctor lies. Rule 2: so does this author. I owe nothing except Chain and my own crazy thoughts). Also, this part is about 100 years after the prologue. Just a tidbit so people aren't horribly confused.

"Wait up!" Link called, his tiny hands reaching through the crowd as he struggled in the throng of bodies. A muddy yellow tunic clung to his small body with sweat as he tried to navigate through the hoard. The unrelenting summer sun baked the plaza and the extreme number of people only added to the oppressive heat. Moisture hung from his brow and golden bangs nearly fell into his eyes. Grumbling, his hands moved to part his the infuriating strands to either side of his face as he wiped the sweat away. "I said wait!"

The roar of the crowd drowned his voice out and the milling bodies that towered over him made it almost impossible to see through the forest of torsos and legs. Link's bright blue eyes scanned the area as he made his way down the packed street, his long hylian ears practically twitching as he tried to find her. There! A flash of bright blue appeared for an instant and Link sped after it. His heart raced as he pushed through the bodies. The adults grumbled and shifted as he made his way past; a few exclamations and angry "hey!"s tracing his path through the crowd. Link ignored them all as he searched in a single-minded fashion for that flash of blue. Again, he glimpsed it, just out of the corner of his eye and he spun on his heels, turning 90 degrees to race after the fleeing form.

As he left the market square the crowd began to thin and he could see her in the distance. Her bright blue tunic and dirty pants were easy enough to distinguish from the other children, but it was her hair that caught his eye the most. Just a few shades darker than his, her dirty blond locks flowed freely over her shoulders, bobbing slightly as she ran. Digging his heels into the hard ground, Link raced after her. Ducking and diving he dove through the crowds, going so far as to even jump over a small basket that had freed itself from its owner. Unhappy curses followed behind him as his feet kicked the ruined vegetables. His heart sunk as she pulled farther away from him and he caught fewer glimpses of her.

Then without warning she turned and vanished into an alley. Skidding across the ground, Link's arms flailed as he tried to regain his balance. Scrambling for purchase, he practically fell onto his hands and knees as he made the turn. Down the alley he went, rushing past the dark walls and boarded windows. Back and forth it wound through the maze of houses that steadily fell into increasing states of decline. Finally, the alley opened up into a tiny courtyard. Old boxes lined the wall and trash clung to almost every corner. Sparse grass pocketed the cracked dirt and broken shards of pottery created a dangerously beautiful mosaic on the dusty ground. Hidden among the falling ruins and piles of rubbish was an abandoned building that lay on the far side was a hole just large enough for a child to squeeze through. A wooden fence blocked the only other entrance into the courtyard, if it could really be called that. It was the perfect secret base for the dregs lucky enough to find it and a hidden home with those of less fortunate.

Link pitched forward, his hands cupping his knees as sweat ran down his nose. His bright blue gaze lingered on the girl as his mouth hung open, panting. Her own disheveled, dirty blond hair hung across her forehead and draped down her shoulders, covering the collar to her muted blue tunic. A matching set of sapphire eyes locked with Link's while a mischievous smile crept onto her young face. Her legs were crossed, as she tried to look haughty and regal in worn, patched up pants that had seen one too many adventures. Her high pitched voice rang out cheerfully to him, "You're as slow as a goron."

Standing, Link approached the girl as she giggled to herself, proud with her victory. Swallowing as he licked his parched lips, Link stood and asked, "Do you have it?" The girl's chin rose slightly as she puffed her chest out with pride. She stretched out one hand, fingers unraveling to reveal the shimmering necklace that sat in the palm of her hand. Golden chains wrapped themselves delicately around her fingers and tiny inlaid jewels glimmered in the daylight. "Of course," she proclaimed, "Idiots didn't even notice." Link bit his upper lip as his gaze lingered on the stolen jewelry. His heart tightened slightly, but he sighed. "Chain… you can't keep doing these things."

Chain's smile disappeared and her brows furrowed. Her lower lip stuck out as she slouched, pouting. "Yeah, well. How we gonna eat then? You got any money?" Link looked down at his boots as he kicked the ground. "Well… no but-" Chain jumped down from the box, standing toe to toe with him as she glared defiantly into his eyes. For a brief moment, Link felt like he was looking into a mirror; his own facing glaring at him with only slightly more feminine features. She was a little taller than him, but only by an inch. They were both eleven years old, but Chain had already started to enter her growing period; much to Link's dismay. Link leaned back slightly as his eyes flicked away from her.

"But nothin'! Look, I don't like it any better than you, but we gotta. Mr. Ingo will give us money for it. Money means food and food means we don't have ta go hungry… again… Please don't look at me like that." Link stared at Chain, his eyes sad as he watched her walk away. His downcast gaze turned back to the dirt as if it would hold the answers to all of their problems. One hand reached up, scratching his neck as he resumed chewing on his upper lip. Chain shoved the necklace into her pocket before she ducked into the hole. With a resigned sigh, Link followed.

The building wasn't large, and most of the rooms were too dangerous to wander into. The front door was completely sealed shut but visible on the far end of the dimly lit living room. Floorboards creaked with every step and the holes in the roof were just large enough to see through on bright sunny days. Boards covered the broken windows, but a few rays of light still streamed through the spaces in between. A pile of old rags sat in one corner of the room, although the stench was close to unbearable. The remains of a dresser clung to one wall with a family of rats in residence in the lowest drawer. One small box lay in the center of the room. A broken cup with a single, wilted flower sat in the middle of it. Link strode over to the cup, his hands gently caressing the fading flower as he sat down at the makeshift table. Even with the shade, the heat was oppressive inside the tiny room. Link swallowed, his throat dry as a bone while he watched Chain wander aimlessly. He couldn't tell if she was mad or nervous as a stream of unintelligible mutterings followed her footsteps. Together they waited. Ten minutes turned into twenty and the outside remained quiet and still. Chain paced restlessly back and forth as Link fiddled with the handle of the cup.

Finally, Chain turned to him and said, "Think it's safe?" Link glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. No one had yelled at them when Chain had grabbed the necklace. If they hadn't noticed her at first, the shop keep would surely know by now. Even so, the heat spurned Link forward. Sighing, he rose to his feet. "Might as well try." Chain pumped her fist in the air and launched herself towards the hole in the wall. Link diligently followed, getting onto his hands and knees as he crawled through the opening.

Thankfully, the way to the shady dealer did not take the pair through the market square. Instead, they strode through the busy streets of Hyrule Town towards the center of the city. The pair stuck close together, their ears alert and bodies tense as they searched for any signs of trouble. Link practically held his breath as they made their way to the grand shop. A large, colorful sign hung from the building, decorated with a triforce necklace to declare the shop's purpose. Blocky runes told those literate enough the shop's name, but neither of the twins could make it out. Chain grabbed the handle, pushing the door open as a bell announced their entrance. Link followed quickly, wringing his hands together as he practically glued himself to her side in nervousness. Nearly everything in the shop gleamed and shimmered brightly. Displays of necklaces, pendants, rings, and bracelets of all kinds covered the walls and took up most of the floor space. In the back stood a tall, well dressed man behind the counter, his easy smile and boisterous laugh focused completely on a young lady and her gentleman escort. Mr. Ingo gestured grandly to the lovely metal bangles inlaid with various jewels as he praised each piece openly. Every other sentence dripped with pleasantries as he freely complimented his female customer, and was rewarded with twittering giggles from her as she admired the finery. A much larger man stood just beyond, half hidden in the shadow of the doorway that lead to the back. Thick armor covered his body and from his hip hung a well-used blade.

Chain made directly for the mercenary, her strides confident as Link followed behind. Mr. Ingo glanced briefly at them before nodded to the larger man. Marcus moved away from the door, his hand waving the two children into the back room where they waited quietly. It was a smaller room and seemed particularly dark in comparison to the gleaming shop. The furniture was sparse; containing only what was needed for Mr. Ingo to run his business. It was another ten minutes before Mr. Ingo appeared and by then Link and Chain were practically wiggling in their seats. "Well now, if it isn't my favorite twins. How's your mother? Good I hope." he said with a sadistic air as his cold eyes stared down his beak-like nose.

Link and Chain exchanged glances as Mr. Ingo strode over to his desk. His fingers laced together and he propped his jaw against the top of his knuckles. Although his smile was broad, it didn't reach his eyes. Link cleared his throat before he spoke. "She's dead… remember?" The sleazy merchant sat back as his hands flew apart in false surprise. "Oh right, I'm so sorry. It was what… a week ago? I still can't wrap my head around it. So sad, so sad." Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he glanced at Chain. Her hands were clenched into tight fists against her knees as her eyes boiled with rage. She bit her bottom lip and choked back tears. "Well," Mr. Ingo went on, "What can I do for the two of you?"

Chain drove her hand into her pocket and yanked the necklace free. She dangled it before her, but her blue eyes practically bored daggers into the older man as she sat in silence. Mr. Ingo leaned forward as his gaze became hungry, greedy fingers twitching as he reached out to grab for it. Chain yanked the necklace back, tucking it between her tiny legs. Mr. Ingo sat back slightly, his hand gesturing for her to hand him the necklace. "No way," she exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Money first." Link watched the merchant carefully, his entire body stiff as his gaze drifted briefly to the mercenary that leaned against the wall, just beyond Chain.

"I have too see it to figure out how much it is worth sweetie. Elsewise, how will I know what to pay you two?" Link narrowed his eyes at the merchant and both siblings shook their head in unison. "Nope. Money first," Link replied. A scowl slunk across the merchant's face and he sat back. One hand rested on the desk, ringed fingers tapping against the polished wood as the other hand massaged his chin. After several tense moments, the merchant spoke. "Fine," he conceded. "I'll give you a blue rupee for it." Chain bolted upright, her free hand slamming against the desk with all the strength and eleven-year-old possessed. Anger clouded her face and she snarled viciously at the merchant. Link was on his feet, his hands reaching for Chain's arm as he glanced nervously at the mercenary. Thankfully, Marcus only looked slightly amused by the outburst.

"No way! It's worth at least a purple rupee." Chain's voice cracked slightly as it rose in pitch. Her face was red and hot as she stomped her foot. The merchant waved his hand at her, completely unimpressed by her angered display. He stuck up two scrawny fingers and calmly retorted, "Look, I like you two. So I'll tell you what. I'll give you two blue rupees and that-" he paused as he pointed at the necklace, "is more than it's worth." Link pulled on Chain's arm as her small body quaked with rage. Gently, he reached down to grab the necklace and slowly untangled it from her hands. She rapidly turned her sharp sapphire gaze towards him, her hair swinging from the force. Thankfully, she said nothing more. Link turned to look at Mr. Ingo and said in a slow voice, "Alright, we'll take it."

"Wonderful." the store owner practically purred. Chain gave him a look that seemed like she was trying figure out the best way to dismember him mentally. The exchange happened faster than Link could blink. As they turned to leave , the salesman piped up again. "Oh," he said with a smile " from now on I think you should use the back door. Won't want people to see two grubby little street urchins wandering into my shop, now would we? Might give people the idea about the reputation of my establishment. Can you imagine?" Link grabbed Chain as she whirled around with a fist, trying to spit out three insults all at once. "Marcus, would you care to show these two the way out?" asked Mr. Ingo sweetly, the sunny smile never leaving his face.

Minutes later and Chain was storming out of the shop as well as any eleven-year-old could do. Her tiny feet stomped against the cobbled road and her hands yanked at her dirty blond hair. Link followed after her, his shoulders wilted as he watched her rage. "We got robbed! That no good, dirty rotten, slime infested moblin! No, not even a moblin. He's a tektite! No, a keese! He's a tiny, rotten, annoying keese that needs to go hang out in a dark, dirty cave so the moblins can eat him." Link frowned as his sister ranted, tears streaming from her eyes while she stormed back towards their home. "Yeah," he replied, "I hate him too." Link's voice was a defeated and tired whisper as he fought against the urge to cry. Sniffles came from Chain as she rubbed her palms furiously against her eyes. A few adults glanced her way, but most ignored the crying girl as she marched down the streets. When they returned home, Chain flopped down onto the pile of rags and screamed into the cloth. Link wilted against the wall beside her, one hand resting on her shoulder as tears collected in his eyes. The two blue rupees sat quietly in his pocket, a burning reminder of the harsh reality that they faced. "I'm sorry, Chain." She sniffled, pulling herself from the pile as she wiped her eyes. Crossing her legs, she sat across from Link. In unison, they leaned forward until their foreheads touched. Blond and near brown hair, only shades apart, mixed together as they took comfort in each other's presence. "It's not your fault. I'll… I'll just get somethin' better next time." Link shook his head as he closed his eyes. "They're gonna catch you." A pained chuckle cracked in Chain's throat as she too closed her eyes. "Nah. I'm took quick. In fact, I'll take somethin' from the palace. Somethin' really pretty. So pretty, that Mr. Ingo will give us a hundred silver rupees. We'll be rich and we won't go hungry ever again."


	3. Did I Hear That Right?

###### Disclaimer: Blah blah, I own nothing, blah blah. Please don't sue me blah blah. All hail our Nintendo Overloards, blady blah blah.

"Chain… Chain!" Link's voice cracked as his harsh whisper grated against the dark. Nervous eyes glanced around as the shadows of twilight played tricks on his mind. Every little flicker felt like a guard and every single noise sounded loud enough to wake the entire castle. Link's breath came shallow and quick as he tiptoed after his sister. Chain had her hair tied in a tight, high ponytail that bobbed with every step she took. Her feet sounded feather-light, making only a whisper as they slid easily across the grassy lawn.

Various trees and bushes lined the cobbled road that led from Castle Town to Hyrule Castle. During the day, carriages and carts would travel with royal burdens along the street that connected the two parts of the city. Yet, in the dawn hours there was not even a ghost of a soul to be found. Ahead the castle loomed, dark and menacing against the still black sky. Four towers rose high above the castle walls, each of varying size as their crowns jutted, lance like towards the heavens. A few candles illuminated the windows in one of the tower, giving off an eerie glow that made Link and Chain feel like they were being watched. The entire castle sat nestled in its own personal valley as fences and walls protected the precious families that slept peacefully inside.

Chain crept across the grass, ducking behind the bushes as she moved with Link following reluctantly. "You were supposed to be joking." He hissed, trying to keep his strained voice low. "This is a horrible idea. Chain, we're gonna get in trouble. They'll lock us up! IN JAIL!" Chain whipped around, one finger pressed tightly to her lips as she shushed him. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow dimly in the sparse light, her gaze sharp and focused. Slowly she removed her finger before she spoke in a tense, hushed voice, "We won't. Now quiet." Twisting back around, Chain continued her advance towards the castle. Grimacing, Link followed after her, one hand outstretched as if he were to grab her at any moment. A growing sense of panic began to overwhelm Link and even Chain couldn't help but feel nervous.

After what felt like an eternity, the front gate finally came into view. Chain stopped suddenly, causing Link to practically run into her before she flattened herself to the ground. Using her elbows, she propelled herself into the shadows of the bushes and waited. Link got onto his knees, crawling beside her before finally flopping down onto his belly. Their elbows jutted out, the tips touching as the twins eyed the gates. The outer gate was comprised of nothing more than an iron fence and a pair of stone pillars. Beyond them, an ornately carved inner gate sat in a closed position inside the walls of the castle. Torches illuminated the pillars and flickered in the twilight. Two guards stood watch, one on either side. Each was adorned in armor that seemed to warp into nightmarish shapes in the wavering torch light. Each held a tall spear that rose just above their heads, the royal emblem engraved on the spearhead for all to see. The engraving was of a bird like figure, its wings spread out to either side as its claws extended downwards. In place of a head, the triforce stood, shielded by the outstretched wings.

Chain's eyes lingered on the emblem and her heart froze. Her lips pursed together and she could practically feel her body ache as it longed to quake with fear. Link's fingers brushed against her forearm and she glanced at her brother. His sky blue eyes were filled with worry and she could see the question hidden behind them. Steeling herself, she shook her head and let her eyes wander from the two guards. Trees and bushes dotted the lawn in a decorative manner, but they offered little in the way of cover. The high fence ran along the length of the castle and seemed to contain no holes or breaks. Just beyond the fence was a small moat that protected the actual stone walls of the castle. A single bridge led to the towers that guarded the entrance, where a thick metal gate protected heavy wooden doors. Four guards stood watch at the inner gate, each adorned in similar armor and holding the same spear. Even in the peace of the early morning, they stood alert and ready.

Link moved to tap his sister on the elbow when his gaze locked with one of the outer guards. Surprise quickly turned to cold dread as the guard pointed his spear at Chain and Link. "Don't Move!" His command echoed across the quiet courtyard and the other guards instantly sprang into action. Chain and Link leapt to their feet as they raced back the way they came. The pounding of feet thundered after the pair as the guards gave chase. Link's shoes slammed against the grass and his arms pumped in unison with Chain as they fled. The guards called after them, commanding for them to stop as they raced away faster than rats with rupees.

"AH!" Link cried out as he pitched forward, his feet becoming a tangled mess as he slammed into the ground. Chain skid to a halt, her eyes wide as she scrambled back towards her brother. Her fingers wrapped around his forearm, straining as she struggled to right him. Link's chin throbbed painfully and blood began to seep from the scrapes on his palms. He grabbed onto Chain, seeking her support as he pushed himself off the ground. Yet it was too late. A mass of bodies surrounded the pair, lances pointed directly at them as the guards looked cold and disapprovingly at the twins. Large hands grabbed hold of Chain and Link, forcefully separating the two. "Let me go," Chain shrieked as she kicked at the guard. Link's fingers clawed at the hard metal and leather as the adult's hands held him fast around the collar. Grunting, he squirmed against his captor who had begun to unceremoniously drag him back to the castle. The guard who held Chain, wrapped his hand under her chin as he tried to get the spitfire girl under control. Tucking her head, she bit into the thick leather of his glove as hard as she could. "Alright, that's enough of that," he grunted in pain. Chain screamed as she was hoisted off the ground and tucked under his arm. Her legs flailed and kicked as she tried to push away from her detainer. "Chain!" Link tried to dig his feet into the ground, but his boots slid uselessly across the grass until the stumbled. "Link," she cried as she continued to fight and struggle the entire way.

The pair were led into the left tower of the outer wall and dragged down the cramped corridor until they were finally dragged into a dimly lit room. Torches illuminated part of the room, while two candles rested on a simple desk. Books and various pieces of parchment sat in ordered piles. Behind them was an older knight whose body was built like a wall. The armor he wore was more intricately designed than the guards and a cape draped from his shoulders to signify his rank. Silver colored his his hair and beard while wrinkles adorned his dark skin. Quiet eyes peered out from beneath his thick brows as he watched the two children. His hand, still holding his quill, sat frozen as it hung over a document. The lower ranked guards had an almost painful hold of the twins arms, keeping them in place and in line. Chain struggle against her captor, but Link kept his eyes on the older man.

Standing behind the captain was another, significantly younger man. Golden locks of hair so light they seemed almost white, merged into a full, carefully trimmed beard that elegantly framed the man's squared face. A mustache adorned the man's upper lips, but wasn't quite long enough to touch his beard. Although the second man seemed to rival the captain in size, his frame was softer and his belly protruded slightly. Red robes covered his shoulders and fell just past the man's knees. His shirt was a soft blue with gold designs accenting the front. Everything he wore screamed of wealth beyond that of a commoner, yet nothing seemed to be too extravagant.

Chain and Link glanced at each other as the guards proceeded to bow respectfully towards the two imposing men. Link's hand grabbed hold of Chains, squeezing her palm gently as his gaze flicked between the two men. Chain returned the squeeze, her eyes glaring at the man who sat at the desk. Her jaw was set into a hard line as she fought back her tears, defiant till the end. Link could feel his own eyes begin to water and he sniffed as one of the guards began to explain what had happened. "Sir. We found these two suspicious wretch's trespassing on the outer lawn." The captain laced his fingers together as his lips touched the edges of his fingers, his attention fully on the guard. The other man kept his gaze on Chain and Link. "When spotted they turned tail and ran, we pursued and have brought them to you for questioning."

When the explanation was finished a silence stretched across the room. It was the red caped man who finally broke the quiet. "So, what were you two doing outside my gates exactly?" When Chain and Link didn't utter a word, he tried again. "Where are your parents?" Silence. "What are your names?" Tears began to flow from Link as his face grew hot. Sniffing he squeezed Chain's hand to the point where she jumped from the pain.

"We're sorry. We are! We were hungry. It was all my idea. Please, let my sister go. I'll go to jail, just let her go. We're sorry!" Incredulous, Chain began to open her mouth to protest, but Link squeezed harder. Her lips pursed together as she pried her fingers out of his grasp. "Shut up idiot. He's lying! It was my idea. I was gonna steal the plates, or something. I'll go to jail, so let my brother go." Panicking, Link tried to clap his hand over Chain mouth and she ended up biting him instead. He cried out in pain and the two began to grapple with one another as they each tried to shut the other up. The two guards pulled at their chargers, prying the two children apart as the red robed man chuckled quietly to himself. Even the captain had an amused smile on his face as he turned to address the red robed man. "They seem harmless enough. Shall I let them go Sire?"

Chain and Link both froze, their matching eyes grew wide as they gazed at the King of Hyrule. His amused expression and light eyes danced as his gaze shifted between the two children. "No need for that Sir Horwell. I have a better idea." The King stepped around the desk and strode up to the twins. Kneeling, he looked each one in the eye before placing a gentle hand on both their heads. "How would you two like to work in the castle?" Chain and Link glanced at each other, unease and disbelief showing clear on their faces. Chain looked at the King as Link nervously scratched at his neck. "Uh..." they said in unison. Even the guards looked like they couldn't believe their ears. Sir Horwell pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, as if he were used to such excentric behavior.

Smiling, the King's bright gaze locked with Link's. "You look like a sturdy young man. I know Sir Owlan was looking for a new squire. It won't be easy work, but I'm sure you can handle it." Link inhaled sharply as his eyes became wide as saucers. The King's head turned, gazing at Chain with the same intensity. "You and my daughter are about the same age. She could use a playmate and a good lady in waiting. So, what do you two say, hm?" Chain and Link gazed at one another and Link could feel his heart lift with excitement. A huge grin stretched from ear to ear and he began to open his mouth to speak. Chain beat him to the punch and her voice rang out clear as a bell, "You're crazy." Link's heart instantly sank into his boots, but the King tipped head head back and laughed. Even the captain was pushing back spurts of laughter as Chain stood with her arms folded over her chest. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Chain's lips and she replied heartily. "I like it. Is the princess crazy too?"

The King's hand ruffled both their heads as he took to his feet again. Still laughing he jovially replied, "I certainly hope not. But, now this is settled. Come with me you two, I'll get you both set up for your new jobs as soon as you tell me your names." Without waiting for a reply, he strode out the door. The twins scrambled after him, practically jogging as they tried to keep up with his long strides. "I'm Chain and he's my brother Link."

"We're twins," Link added as they strode through the corridor and out into the main courtyard. Various servants moved through the yard, dressed in plain garb as they went about their morning chores. The sun rested just above the horizon and the sky had turned from a near black into a deep blue. Soft clouds billowed overhead with the promise of a glorious day. The King questioned them about their family and past as he led them through the castle. Link answered most of the questions. Just before leaving the twins, the King stopped and addressed the pair with a half joking smile, "No more stealing you two."


	4. Dresses are Evil

###### Disclaimer: Really, has anything changed? I still haven't earned enough money to buy the Legend of Zelda series. I don't own the characters or world or anything else. Anyways, sorry for the wait. Also, thank you fandomshipping for the kudos!

It wasn't long before Chain and Link were shuffled out of the Captain's office by a surly guard and handed off to a slightly less surly maid. Her dress was modest and her hands were calloused enough to rival the guard's hands. Her black hair was tied back in a tight bun and she had wrinkles in her wrinkles. The maid's eyes were hard enough to make diamonds envious, but she took the twins without complaint. She led the twins down a series of halls that were mazelike and fascinating. The interior of the castle was decorated with pictures and finery that neither Link nor Chain had ever dreamt of seeing. Rich carpets, shining wood, and polished stones put accents on the multitude rooms to mark them as separate , but the sheer number made them all seem to blend together in Link's mind. Chain had abandoned all hope of mapping the castle after the first pair of turns. Vases and various other decorations hung or stood on pedestals. The faces of kings and queens long passed watched the trio as they moved towards an unknown destination.

The last turn brought the twins to a stop and Link squeezed Chain's hand. The maid pushed open the doors and a rush of steam blew into their faces as the scent of water and soap drowned everything else out. Chain's face lit up just before she was yanked into the bathroom by her brother, only to be separated moments later by the maids. It was an hour by the time they were reunited, each red faced and scrubbed till they were raw. Chain's blue eyes stared at the floor as her hands cupped the hem of her dress. It looked and felt like something noble's daughter would wear. The soft cloth was strange against her skin as tiny golden threads created simple patterns on her collar and at the end of each sleeve. Her feet had been stuffed into shoes that were a size too large and each step felt awkward and heavy. An uncomfortably high, tight braid kept her dirty blond hair in place and she wanted nothing more than to rip everything apart and go back into pants.

Link was slightly less worse for wear. He had been put into a golden squires tunic with an eagle soaring across his chest. His hair had been trimmed so that it no longer looked like a rat's nest. The tunic hung almost comically on his slim body. It was two sizes too large for him and needed to be belted so tightly at the waist that the upper part puffed out like a frog. Even so, his face was bright and cheery as he ran up to his sister. "So… how many nurses were injured while trying to get in that dress?" Chain punched his arm and Link flinched. He rubbed the appendage as Chain replied sarcastically, "Three and an idiot brother." The two stared at each other for a moment before they giggled.

"You two come with me. Now." The old maid stood not ten paces away with her hands on her hips as her foot tapped impatiently. Shrugging, Link turned and Chain followed after him. They continued down the ever-expanding maze of corridors before the castle finally opened up to the front courtyard. Unlike before, the open field beyond was a busy hive of activity as knights and caravans worked in a cluster of confusion. Colorful tunics and dresses fluttered under banners that snapped in the wind almost as if the bird sigal itself wanted to fly off into the sky. The ring of steel and roar of voices was practically deafening on the ears. They were led to a cluster of knights that stood in a circle as two younger boys fought with blunted swords. One boy in purple swung at another who easily step sided the blow. A cheer erupted from the spectators as the second boy in red brought his sword up and landed a solid hit on the green boy's back.

"Sir Horwell." The cheers died as the men looked towards the maid who spoke. Everyone's body changed from the relaxed positions to ones of dignified and stiff presentation. One of the older knights stepped forward as his gaze lingered over the twins. His light skin and dark hair were the exact opposite of the Captain's, but their faces were close enough to suggest that the two old knights could be related. "How can I help you Midna?" Clearing her throat, the main pushed Link forward and declared to the group, "You've been given a new squire Sir." Link's hands balled into fists and he tried to stand up as straight as he could. He let his piercing blue eyes lock with the knight as the full weight of the older man's gaze fell upon the boy. Silence passed to an almost uncomfortable degree until the knight finally spoke. "What's your name boy?"

"Link… ah, sir." All eyes were on Link as Sir Horwell circled around Link like a hawk. Link had to fight not to fidget under the weight of his gaze. Chain stood next to Midna, doing enough fidgeting for the both of them. When he finally came to a halt it was as if the entire crowd was holding its breath. "Alright you'll do." Chain and Link released their breath with a side of relief. A smile crossed both their faces and Chain took one step forward before she was yanked back by Midna. "Your turn young lady."

"Wait, but I-" Link glanced back at Chain as she was dragged away from the field by Midna's unrelenting grip. Their matching eyes lingered on one another until finally Chain was pulled around the corner and back into the labyrinth of hallways. Her feet dragged heavy on the ground and she felt completely alone despite the maid's presence. Chain shifted her shoulders as her hand was finally released from the death grip. Her sullen face was drawn out and barely noticed the change in smells until the overpowering scents of fresh food made her stomach rumble. Chain glanced up and blinked as a glorious spread of food sat upon a table made of deep, rich wood. At one end of the table sat a girl around Chain's age. Her rich golden hair flowed past her shoulders and down her back, straight as an arrow. Sapphire eyes glittered with pure excitement and curiosity beneath her carefully bound hair. Atop her forehead rested a golden circlet inlaid with a single red ruby. Her dress was ornate and made of the finest pink and white silk, while delicate snow white gloves covered her arms past the elbows. A deep purple cloth decorated with the family crest in gold and red hung from her golden belt.

Midna gave a well practiced and incredibly polite curtsey to the child, bowing her head in respect. Chain gave a quick bow, which earned her a glare from Midna that could have killed four moblins. The princess stood and smoothed out the edges of her dress before she waved her hands towards Midna. Standing back up the elderly maid spoke, "My deepest apologies for interrupting your breakfast Princess, but I have brought you a new lady in waiting." Midna roughly shoved Chain forward and the child returned the glare before turning back to the princess. Wrinkling her nose and screwing up her courage, she strode towards the princess and shot out her hand in an offer to shake. "Name's Chain. Good ta meet you." Bewilderment overtook the princess as she glanced towards the offered hand before finally breaking down into giggles. "I'm Zelda. Nice to meet you too." Zelda took hold of Chain's hands, her grip stronger than was probably appropriate for a princess. Chain caught Midna in the corner, practically rolling in agony as Chain and the Princess were breaking more social rules than they knew. Both girls were grinning ear to ear as they shook hands and suddenly, Chain didn't mind her dress as much.


	5. Sensei, Bullies, and Cuccos

###### Disclaimer: These characters and settings and stuffs are all owned by Nintendo. May they forever reign supreme in the console wars. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. I know I've been bad and haven't uploaded in two weeks. I had exams and a con and now I have more exams coming up. It is crunch time ladies, gentleman, and variations there upon. But summer is just around the corner!

"I'm not going to do it. So stop asking." Link's frown pulled at his cheeks as his nose wrinkled. His arms hurt and bruises had formed over his entire body from the beating he had received in sword training the past few weeks. As payment for his utter failure against the other squires, he had to clean all the armor for the knights. Piles of dirty and grungy metal sat on nearby tables as the breastplate in his hands mocked his pain. His temples throbbed with an ever increasing headache and all he wanted to do was sleep. Yet, Chain and Zelda refused to leave. Zelda sat on a nearby table while Chain reclined on a chair in the wrong direction. Her chin rested on top of the back and her arms locked around the wood. Zelda's legs swung back and forth as Chain continued to push her brother, begging him for his help. "No one else will teach us Link."

"That is because Zelda is a princess and you're-" Link froze mid sentence and he glanced up at his sister. Chain leaned back, crossing her arms as silently she dared him to continue his statement. Link swallowed and shook his head, leaning forward as he scrubbed furiously at the breast plate.

"I can fight better than you can. I always win when it is just us too and you know it." Chain stuck her chin out stubbornly as she boasted, her chest puffing up slightly with pride. Link shook his head again and his bangs bounced slightly from the movement. "That was before and it's not just us two anymore. I can't! I'll get in trouble." Chain jumped off the chair and began to walk in a circle around her brother. Her movements were almost predatory, similar to those of a stalking cat. Link shifted in his chair as he made an attempt to go back to cleaning. Their eyes locked as she moved and her smile grew. She was getting to him. "Besides, I can't hit the princess its-"

"You can so!" It was Zelda's turn to be incredulous as she hopped down from the table and landed awkwardly on the floor. "I don't mind at all. I want to learn to fight too. How else am I going to protect myself from those that would see me harmed? If anything, as princess, it is even more important that I learn to fight. I don't want to be constantly kidnapped or worse, killed." Chain gave Zelda a thumbs up and an approving smile as they cornered Link. His eyes glanced nervously between the two girls and all he wanted to do was sink into the chair and disappear. "Your father will care and Miss Midna-"

"Doesn't have to know." Chain pulled the plate away from Link and leaned in as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "We don't have to tell anyone. It can be a secret. So please!" Link glanced pleadingly up at his sister before he finally hung his head in shame. "Fine..." he relented before burying his head into his hands and praying to the goddesses that nothing would go wrong. Chain jumped into the air, twisting as she landed so that she could dash towards the princess. Both of them laughed as they danced around each other, their hands laced together as they jumped in unison. Standing, Link grabbed two more pieces of armor and shoved them into the girls hands. Chain gripped the cold metal and gave her brother a questioning look before it dawned on her. "You're kidding. "

"You want to learn, then start cleaning. If we are lucky, we'll be done before sunset." Both girls groaned, but obediently followed Link's directions. Hours passed and sun beams tracked their way across the room while Link recited everything he could remember from his lessons. Occasionally, Chain would break in with a question or two as she hung on his every word. Lessons in combat and care, theory of sword and stories that only a knight's squire could tell. Finally, their task was done and the time for training began. Chain jumped to her feet, throwing her finished gauntlet onto the table beside her as she threw her hands up into the air and squealed in delight! "Yippe!" Link launched himself forward to catch it as it made to slide off the table. His hands wrapped around the protectively around piece of armor. He gingerly picked it up, holding it as tenderly as a newborn babe.

"Chain! You can't do that," he cried as he cradled the gauntlet.

"Quit your whining and grab a practice sword. I want to give you even more bruises." Link groaned as he pushed his forehead into the glove of the gauntlet. Zelda walked over to the boy, placing a hand onto his shoulder before gently patting him with a "There, there. If you want, you can give me bruises."

"I can't do that! You're the princess. I'll be flogged or thrown into the moat or-"

"I'll throw you into the moat if you don't hurry it up," Chain was already at the rack of swords, her hands greedily grabbing onto the wooden practice swords. The three she had grabbed were longer than her arm and wobbled precariously in her grasp. Shaking his head, Link ran his fingers through his hair as he strode over to grab the correct swords. With all three equipped for 'battle,' Link led the way to the practice yards. "No one should be there at this hour. I'm pretty sure they are all eating right now… which means I'm missing a meal." He turned his gaze to Chain who was happily bouncing behind him. Her infectious energy was enough and with a lopsided grin, Link continued. "I'll show you two the basic strikes first and we can practice swinging. Once you get a hang of it, we can go one on one sparring. And Chain,"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be the one giving you bruises." Chain's smile spread from ear to ear as her eyes grew dark and dangerous. Her voice dropping, she replied, "Bring it on."

An hour passed as Link went through the basics again, this time showing the pair how to use a blade. The shadows moved slowly over the field, cast by the trees and castle. Longer they grew as the sun set between two of the towers. A couple of the cuccos wandered into the field and their clucks echoed as the kids practiced. The sky grew darker, the first stars of night began to glitter while the trio practiced. Lights in the castle began to illuminate as they marked the end of the day and Chain couldn't help but feel elated while her left hand gripped the practice sword. The weight felt right, despite how difficult it was to grasp the hilt with her small hands. Zelda, seemed to be far less comfortable with the blade and she practically dropped the thing with every other swing.

"Think you are ready to spar?" Link stood across from Chain, his hand on his own sword as he beamed. Chain crouched into fighting stance she had been practicing, beaming just as brightly as her twin. "Bring it," she declared. Link raised the tip of his sword and pointed it directly at Chain's head with the handle angled downward, with Chain mimicking his motion. Mirror images of one another, the twins stood ready and waiting. Zelda stood halfway between them and well off to the side as she raised her arm high into the air. "Ready," she cried and brought her arm down quick as a rabbit. "FIGHT!"

Chain lunged, her sword tilting downwards as she ran forward with a high pitched battle roar. Link stood fast, not blinking as his twin closed the gap between them. Without any grace, Chain swung the sword at her brother, slashing up and diagonal as she cried out. Link jumped back as easily as a dancer, his feet making little noise as he flanked Chain. Twisting as best she could, Chain brought her sword down as Link brought his up. The wood clanked together and both their arms shook from the blow. Yet, before she could even react, Link was on her and his sword pressed against her collar. Both of them were panting, their chests rising and falling in unison as their eyes burned with the will to fight.

"I win," Link huffed with a smile that quickly dropped when he noticed the look on Chain's face. Pushing forward, she gave her brother a jab in the gut before completely forgoing her sword and slamming into him. Link let out a cry as he fell back and pain shot through his shoulders as they landed hard on the ground. "CHEAT," he cried as he rose his hands up instinctively to defend his face. Chain's smile only grew as her hands shot towards Link's armpits, fingers wiggling. Both were laughing as Link thrashed, completely at Chain's mercy. He tried to roll away from the tickling torment, but Chain sat on top of him as she tickled him.

"Not cheating if I win," she retorted as Link turned into a breathless, giggling mess. Link pushed at Chain as he tried to throw her off and the pair struggled.

"Zelda. HELP!" Link's cry echoed as he was sent into another giggling fit by Chain who had gotten to his belly.

"Don't help him, help me!" Chain cried over her shoulder as she struggled to stay on top. The sound of feet crushing grass was all she heard before the full impact of a flying body toppled her right onto Link. Both twins groaned while Zelda let loose a hearty laugh. "Now, I win." Chain tried to glance up at Zelda but only managed to see one of the gloved hands that draped over her shoulder. Link was tapping her leg as he struggled on the bottom of the dog pile. Chain opened her mouth to speak when a completely new voice broke through the trio's fun.

"Well now, if it isn't little lady Link." Both Zelda and Chain climbed off of Link and all three sat up to find four of the other squires staring down at them. Their features were hard to make out in the waning light, but at least one sported dark skin and another hair as light as gold. The other two seemed to have skin and hair somewhere in between and Chain thought she saw freckles on one of the boys, But it was hard to tell without the light. She glanced over at her brother who couldn't even bring himself to look at the new boys. "Fighting girls now huh? What a slimeball. Can't even get the courage to go up against anyone who can actually put up a fight." Link pulled himself to his feet and turned to give Zelda a hand up. All the while, he didn't dare look at the other squires. Chain, on the other hand, rose with mounting fury as her fingers balled into fists.

"Hey, is that the princess-"

Chain didn't let them finish their musings. She launched forward with howl of anger as her fists flew into the air, colliding with the cheek bones of the nearest boy. He toppled backwards and for a moment the other three stood, shell shocked by what happened. That instantly changed as Chain kicked a second squire in the stomach. He toppled forward, hands around his waist, and the other two jumped on Chain. Fists flew and the sound of ripping cloth tore through the air.

"STOP!" Zelda's frantic cries were drowned while Link backed her away to safety. Tears streamed down her eyes and Link wiped one away with his thumb. He was trying to put on a brave face, but in reality he was wide-eyed and shaking.

"Stay here." He turned and watched for a second as the brawl turned into a complete mess. He bounced once, his own fists curled into a ball as he fought the urge to rush in. Glancing around, he looked towards the practice swords. No, too easy to hit Chain. He was racking his brain, weighing possibilities and outcomes when the clucking of the cuccos caught his attention. Link turned on his heels to watch as the flock meandered not far away. Link launched himself at the flock, practically diving at the nearest cucco. Feathers flew into the air as wings pounded against Link's arm. Still he clung to the bird and gathered it into his arms. The bird began to squawk piteously as its wings beat uselessly against the air. With the bird secure, Link marched over to the brawl. The ruckus that the cucco made caused Chain to glance away from her fight for just a moment, in time to see Link raise the cucco high above his head.

Her distraction cost her and a fist collided with the side of her face. The world spun as she collapsed to the ground like a rag doll and her vision went black for a second. Scrambling as fast as she could, she pushed herself away from the group and Link hurled the angry cucco towards the squires. One of the boys batted the bird away and the sounds of a pained cluck sent chills down everyone's spine. Link slid to his sister's side, grabbing her arm and dragging her away as a flock of angry birds rushed passed them. The four squires let out shrieks of pain and fear as the flock descended upon them. With the boys distracted and being thoroughly mauled, Link led Chain and Zelda back towards the castle while their would-be assailants fled the fowl mob; relieved sighs following one group, terrified shrieks the other.


	6. Parties and Plots

###### Disclaimer: the whole usual nine yards. I don't own things cus this is a fanfiction and I don't have money to buy rights and blah. Anyways, bit of a time skip to get this show on the road!

Cheers and ringing metal rang through the courtyard as Link and Chain jumped apart. Chain's hair was bound tightly above her head in a high pony tail, her thin locks tickling the back of her neck as she swayed. Glittering chain mail pushed against her developed chest from underneath her sky blue tunic and protected her from the blunted swords attacks. In her hands were two twin swords, thin and swift. She stood in a ready stance, half crouched, balanced on the balls of her feet. The tips of both swords were pointed directly at her dear brother's face. Link stood opposite of her, clad in his yellow squires tunic and similar chain mail that drapped from his broad shoulders. A large, wooden shield protected the front of his body while his long sword hung close by, ready to strike at a moments notice. A ghost of a smile hovered on his face while his eyes burned with concentration.

The crowd roared again, egging the two fighters on. Chain could feel her heart race with the crowd, yet Link stood as calm as a body of water. For him, the words and cheers from their audience fell on deaf ears. Chain flipped one sword as she began to move to the side, trying to circle around her brother. Link simply turned, keeping her in front of him the entire time. Chain's lips pursed together and she flicked one sword forward, only to receive a half-hearted response from Link as he partially moved his shield. Again, she feinted before suddenly launching forward to the roar of the crowd. Link raised his shield and they collided together in a clamour of steel. Chain tried to wrap her swords around his defenses, but he blocked with his blade and attacked with the very next breath. Grunting, Link thrusted with his shield and sent Chain sliding backwards. They squared off again, evenly matched and neither giving an inch.

"ENOUGH!" Sir Horwell's voice boomed across the yard and the crowd fled from the approaching knights. Sir Owlan and Princess Zelda weren't far behind. Neither Sir Horwell or Sir Owlan looked amused by the gathering of procrastinating squires. Link and Chain both lowered their weapons as they glanced between each other. From behind the knights, Zelda gave them both a sheepishly apologetic look. "Sorry," she mouthed as she raised one gloved hand before her face to emphasize her apology. "You two again?" Sir Owlan sighed as he approached. His gazed passed between the twins and he shook his head, as if he were resigning himself to the lecture he was about to give. Sir Owlen turned to Chain and she hung her head, her spirits dropping into her toes. "Just because we have allowed you and Princess Zelda to train for the past few years, on the her majesty's insistence that it was necessary, doesn't mean you may interrupt the other squires' duties."

"Or your own, for that matter." Sir Horwell's voice was stern and cold. Between the disappointed calm of Sir Owlan and Sir Howell's frigid fury, it was hard for Chain and Link to suppress the desire to curl into the fetal position together. "We took you two in seven years ago with the promise that you would both work diligently. Not goof around or throw out our rules and traditions on a whim!" Both Chain and Zelda snickered while Link turned several shades of red. Sir Howell turned and glared at Zelda who shot upright and rushed to clasp her hands behind her back. She gave him as innocent of a smile as she could while Chain made a childish face that practically threw her into a fit of giggles.

"Sir Horwell," Sir Owlan turned to his compatriot "we have had this conversation a thousand times and it has gotten us nowhere. So instead, you will both be cleaning the Armory tonight. After the ceremonies of course." Link's jaw dropped and Chain groaned as she pushed her fist into her forehead. Like a goddess, Zelda jumped forward and gently grabbed Chain's arm. "Come," she sang as she rescued Chain from the knights. "Help me pick out which dress I should wear tonight." The next few hour passed by like a monotonous drone as Zelda fussed over her dresses while the squires prepped for the coming gala. The entire castle was bustling with excitement and stress as the servants and courtiers worked throughout the day to make the event a success. Even Chain couldn't escape the wrath of her duties as she was shoved into one of Zelda's rather expensive dresses.

"There," Zelda said as she stepped back from Chain, hands clasped together and her eyes sparkling like the sun. "You look like a proper lady." Chain's mouth was set into a hard frown rich blue silk hugged her upper body before flowing out in glorious waves towards the floor. Delicate gold patternings engraved the royal family's symbol into the body of the dress as images of of birds took flight across her base of her gown. Zelda wore a white similarly styled dress, only her's patterned in violet instead of gold and a matching violet cape that draped from her delicate shoulders. The golden circlet upon her head was the only indication that she was the real princess. "Zelda," Chain began. "This is very nice but my job is…"

Zelda giggled as she pulled Chain to her. "Since when have you ever done your job? Tonight is a party and you are my guest." Chain frowned at Zelda and did her best to show her displeasure at being dolled up. "We'll train after the party. You, me, and Link." That had Chain smiling as she willing allowed herself to be pulled off to the party. Chain separated from Zelda once they arrived so that the princess could be announce properly. The great hall was aglow with candles and finery as the richest and most influential people in Hyrule gathered together for the Founding Ceremony to celebrate the country's birthday. As Chain scanned the area, she noticed the obvious space of people where the oversized Gorons stood laughing boisterously in a circle. In another corner the group was thicker and through the dense bodies Chain caught a glimpse of the Zora diplomatic group. The roar of the crowd reminded Chain of the market streets and she wished for a slightly smaller body as she tried to navigate through the maze of people in dresses that could each feed a family for quite a while.

Finally, her knight in gold became visible through the crowd. Sir Owlan stood in his knight's attire, golden steel glittering away as his eagle sigil flew across his chest. He stood tall and strong as a gathering of younger knights complimented the older man and did their very best to impress him. Besides Sir Owlan was Link, with his hands clasped behind his back as he stood as straight and tall as he could. Link wore the older knight's color and sigil on his fancier squires tunic and was thoroughly ignored by the entire group. Link glanced over to find his sister dressed in one of Zelda's gowns and gave her a nod, not daring to smile while on duty. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her stroll as best she could in heels up to Sir Owlan and gave her best impression of a polite curtsey. "Sir. May I borrow my brother please." Sir Owlan smiled and clapped Link on the shoulder. "Go enjoy yourself lad, you've earned it." Link had to suppress a sigh of relief as he gave a quick bow walked after Chain who was heading for the dessert table with obvious interest. Just as her gloved hands reached for the first slice of cake, the sound of a glass being hit echoed through the chamber and all fell silent.

Chain and Link both glanced towards the front of the room as the King, Queen, and Princess stood on a raised pedestal. Before them was a long table and on each side of the royal family were the royal families of the other races. Next to Zelda was the King of the Gorons and two other Gorons that neither Chain or Link could identify. Next to the Queen sat the fat Zora King with his own Princess on his other side. Sitting besides the Zora Princess was a man with dark skin and hair the color of fire. His long eagle nose and ice cold eyes hung below a brow thick enough to hide mischief. A crooked smile adorned his face shadowed face. He was clad in bright red finery and robes that showed off his status. On the dark man's other side sat a man as light as the red-robed man was dark. The second man had snow white hair and wore an equally white outfit beneath his blood red cloak. The inside of his cloak was decorated with a diamond pattern that matched his tight pants. Both of them gave Link and Chain the chills and they seemed to have a similar effect on their poor Zora neighbors. The Hylian King cleared his throat and raised his glass before speaking. "Today, we celebrate the birth of our nation and the days that we forged new alliances. Today, we come together as equals. Hylians, Humans, Zoras, and Gorons. Additionally, we extend an open hand to the Lords of Termina: Lord Ganondorf and Lord Ghirahim as we work to forge new friendships with the kingdoms beyond our borders. We are one people, united under the great wings of fortune and protected by the sacred goddesses. To Hyrule in all her glory."

"To Hyrule," the crowd cheered as their raised their glasses for the toast before drinking greedily. The party went off without a hitch and the hour grew late at a rapid rate. Before the twins knew what had hit them, Link was dancing with Zelda for the final dance of the night while Chain looked on longingly. Once Zelda released her brother, the two left the great hall as they headed back to their rooms.

"Did you have fun?" Chain glanced at Link with an incredulous stare as he smiled innocently.

"I could have done without the dress. And who said you could have the last dance with Zelda." Chain punched Link's arm before he could flinch away.

"Zelda did. It's her choice who she dances with." Link messaged his now bruised arm as the twins walked in unison. He was about to add something when hushed voices echoed through the corridor. Link and Chain froze, glancing at each other before proceeding cautiously. Sure enough, it was the two visiting Lords as they argued heatedly in the deserted hallway. Chain and Link hid around the corner, not daring to interrupt the tense conversation.

"We are wasting our time," Ganondorf snapped, his voice gruff and grating.

"Calm yourself," replied Ghirahim. The man's slithery tone sent slithering chills down Link and Chain's spines once more.

"Calm myself? Is that the tone you take with your master?" The haughty tone in the man's voice said a lot more than his words did. Link and Chain exchanged inquisitive glances and both shrugged.

"You are not my master." Somehow, the words sounded almost like a threat. Link could practically see the death glares the two men were throwing at each other.

"That's not what you told me." Was that also a threat? Chain couldn't tell.

"You are merely the vessel of my master, the mortal prison that keeps him captive. And this temper tantrum of yours is beginning to grate on my nerves." Chain snorted silently, only really getting the insult in the words. Link mouthed the words mortal prison as his brows furrowed.

"Temper… I'll show you temper." Okay, that was a threat. Link looked like he was about to step out and Chain put a hand on his chest as she shook her head. "You swore that I would gain power when I touched the Triforce. I slaved away with those demons. Suffered their insufferable stupidity while I, not you, I stole the Mage's Cap. I was the one who opened the portal into the Sacred Realm!" The words demons and Triforce had both twin's turn cold.

"You wouldn't have even known about the Sacred Realm or about yourself for that matter if it were not for me. It is I who awakened you and told you what needed to be done." Ghirahim sounded like a viper as he spit his words with so much venom that it could have poisoned an entire room.

"Yeah. And now we are chasing after some brat because the Triforce broke the moment I touched it. If you know so much, how did you not know that would happen?"

There was a long pause and Chain could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped as the two Lords stood in silence. Finally, it was Ghirahim who broke the chill with a practically inaudible, "I knew it was a possibility."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ganondorf nearly shouted the words as his rage shook the air. Link swallowed and glanced at Chain who had gone equally pale. It felt like fire had suddenly danced across the room.

"What point would there have been to tell you? Only those who possess all three aspects of the three golden goddesses can make a wish upon the triforce. No matter what, the outcome would have been the same. You need courage, wisdom, AND power to use the triforce you power hungry oaf. But it matters little. You have the triforce of power embedded in your body. You need only find the remaining two pieces-"

"In the goddesses chosen people."

Chain could have sworn she heard Ghirahim nod while he replied, "In the goddesses chosen people."

"And what makes you think the little Princess is one of them?" Now it was Link's turn to hold Chain back. Fury covered her face as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists together, barely containing herself.

"Because she is the Goddess." Link's jaw dropped but he didn't have time to properly absorb the statement as he was focused on keeping Chain from doing something incredibly stupid.

"You're joking."

"I would not joke about this. She is the mortal incarnation of the Hylia, just as you are the mortal incarnation Demise. Hylia was always known for her beauty, kindness, and wisdom."

"You're sure it's her?" Whatever had started their fight was forgotten as Ganondorf looked for assurance.

"As sure as I am of your identity."

"And what of the final piece. The triforce of courage." Link was practically straining his pointed ears as he listened intently, absorbing everything while Chain stood in righteous fury. Her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed.

"Likely in the incarnation of her brave chosen hero." Ghirahim sounded unusually bitter as he spat the words out in a manner so sarcastic that even a deaf man could hear it.

"And that is?" Ganondorf's curiosity was rivaled by Link and Chain's as they all waited eagerly for the answer.

"I do not know." Chain frowned as Link deflated slightly at the news.

"Great, one more thing Lord Ghirahim does not know."

"Finding two souls of deities hidden among a million mortal souls is like trying to find a candle in the dark. Easy. Finding one mortal soul among a million mortals is akin to finding a shadow in darkness. Impossible. But he will show. The curse will see to it. You three are destined to fight for all eternity." The conversation had come to a clear end as footsteps echoed in the hallway. Chain and Link scrambled away from their hiding spots and dashed as quickly and silently as they could down the nearest hallway to avoid detection. Neither said a word until they reached Link's room and scuttled inside to safety.

"That was,"

"Crazy," Link finished as he sat down on his bed. His fingers laced together and his brow line furrowed like one of the old knights. "We have to tell the king."

"Like he would believe us. It would be our word against the Lords of Termina. We'd be locked up if we were lucky." Chain threw her arms up into the air as she began to pace restlessly. Fury rippled off her body with each step.

"But they are after triforce! That contains the goddess's power. The damage they could do would be irreversible. And what's worse, they want to take Zelda to get to it. Zelda and the legendary Hero." Chain scoffed and paced even faster. Her knuckles were clenched so hard that her skin turned white around them. "You remember the stories mother used to tell. If they are true-"

"That is a big 'if'."

"Not that big if two Lords are going after them. Besides, stories come from somewhere."

Chain stopped pacing and approached her brother. "So what, we stroll up to the King and declare that his newest allies are actually scheming piles of dung that want to use the Princess for their own nefarious purposes."

"Yes. He helped us last time. So why wouldn't he now, when it is his own daughter on the line. Besides, you heard what he said. He was behind the theft of the Mage's Cap. That is a secret that only those of us who live in the castle know. It is evidence that we can use against him." Chain crossed her arms as Link stared up at her. His voice was even and thoughtful the entire time, but she could detect a hint of something else behind his eyes. Fear.

"Alright. I'll back you up."


	7. Chapter 7

### Disclaimer: Ugh I'm too tired for this again. I do this every chapter for crying out loud. Ya'll know the drill. I don't own Zelda. I'll never own Zelda. Can I please stop doing these now? Anyways, I'm going back through the older chapters and doing some minor editing. Just adding more frivolous details so if you have already read the chapters then there is no need to go back and re-read them.

Asking for an audience with the King had always been the easy part. He seemed to have a soft spot for the twins from the beginning. The relationship they had enjoyed and developed with the King was almost paternal. So when the twins asked to speak to him privately the next day, they were granted immediate access. The King sat in his study, a stack of books and important looking papers left ignored on his desk as he smiled brightly at Link and Chain. Several guards stood in the room, standing as still as statues and acting as if they were merely part of the decoration. "Come in, come in." He laughed heartily, stepping out from behind the desk to embrace Link and Chain individually. "Did you two enjoy the banquet last night? The cooks really outdid themselves. That seared duck was particularly marvelous and don't even get me started on the desserts." He patted his belly and gave Link a wink. Link and Chain glanced uneasily at one another, but the King continued to prattle on about the inane details of the banquet without a care in the world.

"Your Majesty." Chain interrupted unapologetically and the King stopped. He gave Chain a sideways glance and then a softer smile. Chain couldn't even bring herself to return the smile as she scratched at the back of her neck and glanced at Link for support.

"Right oh. You wanted to speak to me I presume?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Link gave a stiff, half bow as the King sat back down behind his desk. He leaned back into the chair as the seriousness of the twins slowly took over. He gestured to Link to continue as he sat back to listen.

"It's the Lords of Termina, your Majesty. They… We, have reason to believe that they are ah…" Link muttered as he tried to think of the proper way to go about expressing what they had heard the previous night. Chain tapped her foot impatiently as her brother stumbled through his half explanation of what they had overheard. It didn't take long for her patience to run out and she interrupted her brother in the middle of his explanation.

"They are slime balls who want to take over the world." Silence stretched between the group for several long, exhausting moments. Finally, the King let out a bellowing laugh as his palm slammed repeatedly against the table. The King's whole body shook from the force of his laughter. Chain crossed her arms indignantly and even Link frowned at the King's overly dramatic reaction.

"What did you two have to drink last night? Take over the world? What nonsense." A tear formed at the corner of the King's eyes he was laughing so hard. His face had grown red and he wiped away the tear while he returned to an upright position.

"It isn't nonsense, your Majesty. We overheard them last night as they spoke of their plans." Link launched into describing the conversation they had heard, with Chain adding in a few details here and there. The King listened with a disbelieving smile on his face, snorting and suppressing his laughter in the beginning. But once they began to describe the Triforce and the Mage's Cap, his smiles died. When their explanation was done, the King had a dark look to his eyes and his normally jolly mouth had receded into a thin line.

"Do you have proof?" The King's voice was strained and his body stiff.

"Aside from their knowledge of the Mage's Cap theft… no." Link bit his lip after he finished speaking and Chain puffed up her chest in false bravado. Yet their hearts began to sink as Link wondered if they were doing the right thing.

"Are you sure they said Sacred Realm?" Link and Chain nodded as the glanced quizzically at one another. The King stood and began to pace behind his desk, deep in thought.

"What do you two know of the Sacred Realm?" Chain shrugged and Link shook his head.

"Nothing." Chain replied, her body slightly deflating as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Although," Link added, "the Lords of Termina spoke of the Triforce being there before it broke." His eyes began to light up slightly and he looked eagerly towards the King.

"The Sacred Realm is a well kept secret of the Hylian royalty. Neither you, nor the Lords of Termina should have known of its existence, let alone that it housed the Triforce. Additionally, only the members of the royal family know where the one entrance is located and that has not been opened. The keys are still scattered." Confusion took over Chain while Link practically beamed. It might not be enough for the King to lock anyone away, but at least it was getting the King's attention.

Daring to speak, Link carefully asked, "What about the Mage's Cap? It has some power. Could they have used that to break into the Sacred Realm?"

"Potentially," the King muttered. "In the right hands, potentially. But you said they spoke of the goddess Hylia and the god of destruction, Demise. It is all bordering lunacy and if I had any sense I would have you both seek out medical attention at once."

"It aint any stranger than a physical aspect of the three golden goddesss with the power to grant any wish hidden away in a different realm. Or a cap that can bestow enough power to someone to punch a hole into that realm. Plus we have fish people who can walk on land and muscle bound half rock people who can survive in a volcano and live on a diet of hot rocks." The King and Link stared at Chain as she finished her bit with a shrug.

The King let out a sigh and he sank back into his chair as he reluctantly added, "You forgot about the talking tree watching over a bunch of never aging children in the middle of the Lost Woods."

Chain stopped for a moment as a thoroughly confused look passed over her face. "Wait… that's a thing?"

"Point is," Link continued for his sister, "This world is strange and we can't afford to overlook what the Lords of Termina might be doing."

The King waved his hand and sighed heavily. "I will speak to them. Guards, go summon the council, Lord Ganondorf, and Lord Ghirahim to the great hall. I will speak to them in front of the council and hear their side of this preposterous story. You two will follow me."

Over an hour later and the council, accompanied by a large contingent of guards, sat in their respective benches as the King waited on his throne. He had already explained to them the accusations that had been brought against Ghirahim and Ganondorf, as well as their role in the upcoming interrogation. Link and Chain stood off to one side as the entire group and waited for the Lords to Termina to arrive. Mutterings and whispers tickled the air as a heavy sense of dread hung over the group. Silence broke out when a guard stumbled through the doors, one hand clutching his side as red stained his armor. His pale face was covered in sweat and pain filled his gaze. One of the other guards rushed to his side, supporting his injured comrade as the man panted and looked like death warmed over. "Lord Ganondorf he… They attacked us." With that, the guard collapsed and the room as instantly a buzz of activity.

"What!" The roar of the King was deafening. Chain clapped her hands over her ears as his angered cry practically ripped her eardrums apart. Link flinched under the King's wrath. The normally docile and slightly eccentric King was wrapped in fury that turned his face a bright red and made the entire kingdom quake in fear. His hands shook as he stood with all the force of a dragon. "Find them. NOW!"

All the knights in attendance scrambled to carry out the King's orders. In mere moments the entire room was scrambling with confused activity as the soldiers and guards tried organized themselves. Link glanced around the room before he caught a flash of movement from above. His gaze shot skyward to see what looked like dark diamonds magically disappear before his eyes. A sinking feeling caught hold of Link and he grabbed Chain's arm. "Where is Zelda?"

Chain's eyes widened and they both dashed out of the room. "Split up?" Link shook his head as they ran breathlessly. Their feet pounded against the polished stone as the pair bolted into the courtyard. Both of them frantically glanced around for any sign of the Princess. "We can't, take them, alone." Link panted, his chest heaving as heavily as his sisters. Chain nodded although the gesture was lost since Link was looking in a completely different direction. A scream erupted from close to the castle walls where the stables were located. Link and Chain wasted no time and barreled through the small crowd of startled servants. Chain stumbled into one of the maids who dropped a pot, causing it to shatter as hidden rupees spilled from the exposed soil. Pushing forward, Chain quickly gained her feet again and dashed after her brother. Link sped ahead, his legs pumping as fast as they could take him. As they rounded the corner a horse screamed before racing past Link and Chain. Its coat was black as night and the might beast carried Lord Ganondorf with an unconscious Zelda thrown across his lap like a saddle bag. A second black and white horse followed suit, carrying Ghirahim at a blinding speed. "NO!" Link screamed as Chain cried, "ZELDA!"

Link stood in a near stupor while Chain quickly turned to grab one of the castle horses. By then the other knights had arrived and stole the reins from her. An armored hand shoved her to the ground and the knights mounted their horses before tearing after the Lords of Termina. Chain couldn't even bring herself to stand as she watched the horses fade into the distance. Link stood, still and just as helpless as his sister. A blinding black light spouted from the edge of the field before giving way to heat and screams. Fire broke out over the field as the smell of burning flesh wafted over the palace.

The next few days were a blur as the twins were shuffled into a forgotten part of the palace while panic spread through the castle. The King was absolutely besides himself with rage and worry. Meanwhile, the knights and guards worked to track down the escaped Lords. Only the servants had the luxury to mourn those who were lost in the blast. Link and Chain kept their ears open as reports of Ganondorf and Ghirahim claimed they were carrying Zelda towards the nearest border. Unfortunately their route was harder to track as hoards of demons and monsters attacked or killed the scouts. To make matters worse, the path they Lords chose to take was not straight. Even so, they seemed to be heading gradually north, yet no one could figure out their destination as Termina lay to the west. Before long, a week had passed and an air of defeat hung over the castle.

Link lay awake in his bed, his fingers laced over his belly as he stared up at the ceiling. Chain was just next door to him,6yhnbhgtr but he doubted she was sleeping. The full moon cast shadows into his bedroom and seemed to mock him with a cruel smile for his failure. He rolled over, away from her as his brows furrowed. Finally, unable to take it any longer, he jumped out of bed and packed. Link took everything he could. His chainmail shirt rested beneath his yellow tunic as the eagle hung on his chest. His long squires cap draped down the back of his neck in a shade of gold that matched his golden hair. Leather riding gloves gripped the handle of his longsword and his wooden shield was strapped to his back. On his belt was his slingshot and hookshot, along with a bag of rupees for his travels. Shoving his feet into his riding boots and grabbing his map, Link left his room and made for the stables.

Epona, his master's horse, blinked awake as he grabbed the rusty red horse's night harness. She nickered and tossed her head gently before pushing her black nose into Link's shoulder. "I'm sorry girl." he whispered as he gently stroked her white blaze. "No treats tonight." Epona gazed at him with her large eyes before bumping his shoulder again. He brought her to the saddles and she followed without protest, standing perfectly still while he put her saddle on and strapped her bridle over her nose. The horse's ears flicked as she watched Link, completely awake and ready to work. With one last check, Link strapped jumped onto her back and gave her side a gentle nudge while he turned her towards the castle gates.

"You aren't leaving without me." Link quickly pulled Epona to a halt. Chain emerged from the shadows, dressed in her combat garb. Her tunic and cap were a sky blue that matched her eyes. Strapped to her hips were her twin swords along with her own hookshot. Chain had strapped a bow and quiver to her back instead of a shield. Her eyes were fierce and determined. Link shook his head as his hands tightened around the reins. "No. You can't come with me."

"And why not?" Chain's voice hissed in the dark as her temper began to rise. Even in the darkness he could feel her hot gaze.

"Because you will only get in the way." If looks could kill, Link thought as he worked not to keep eye contact with his sister. He tapped Epona with his heels, directing her forward again.

"I'm just as strong as you are." Chain took several steps forward and grabbed Epona's bridle. The horse shook her head in protest, but stopped all the same. Link swallowed a biting comment as he returned Chain's hot glare with one of his own.

"In duel maybe. But this is a fight. A real fight." He tried to put emphasis on the words, to make her understand. Yet she stood just as stubbornly as before, refusing to budge or allow Link to leave.

"So?" Link did a double take as he stared at his sister in disbelief. He couldn't believe that she was being serious and she couldn't stand that he wasn't listening to her.

"YOU CAN'T. You don't have the training I do." Their voices were gradually rising with their tempers. Link began to grow desperate as he tried to cling for any argument that might stop his sister.

"I do too!" Chain yanked on Epona's bridle and the horse stomped in protest before shaking Chain's hand free. She didn't even bother to grab for the reins again. No matter what, Link would not leave without her. They were always together and she had as much right to go as he did.

"Combat training isn't enough. Learning to wield a sword is one thing. We squires, we are trained to kill with a sword. We are shown how to fight real battles. It's not something we would ever have shown to a…" Link's voice died as his eyes and voice pleaded for his sister to see reason. He didn't want to say it if he didn't have to.

"Say it. I dare you to say it." Chain was practically snarling as her voice dripped with venom and anger.

"We don't have time for this. Look, just go back to the castle. I'll return with Zelda as soon as I can." Link looked away from Chain as he spoke, hoping against all hopes that he hadn't just uttered a lie. But Chain refused to relent.

"You think one stupid squire can rescue Zelda when the king is putting together an entire army to retrieve her? What do you think you are huh? The chosen hero?" Chain threw up her hands, pointing at Link accusingly. Sarcasm dripped from her voice and her anger grew icy.

That had Link's attention and his face became blank of all emotion. Silence stretched between the twins before Link finally broke through the frost that had formed between them. "No. I think I'm a warrior whose friend was taken."

"Yeah, well so am I." Chain reached for Epona's bridle again but the horse moved just out of her reach. She glared at the steed who only snorted back in return.

"No. No, you aren't. You're a lady in waiting. Emphasis on the lady. I can't rescue Zelda if I have to look after you too." Link dug his heels into Epona and the horse shot forward like an arrow. Her hooves clattered against the hard ground as she galloped towards the castle gates. The guard didn't even try to stop Link as he left through the main gate.

Chain watched her brother go and images of Zelda flooded her mind. Biting her lip she spun on her heels and entered the stables. Ivan, Zelda's horse, stood at the far end of the stable. She was completely awake and alert, her front leg stomping on the floor impatiently as she snorted. Chain glanced at her but paused, thinking.

"Fine. You chase after them. I'm going to figure out where they are headed next and rescue Zelda before you can even find her." Chain gathered Ivan's riding equipment, but she didn't saddle the mare up just yet. Instead, she turned back to the castle and with a candle to guide her, poured through the reports and maps. One of the maps was marked with all confirmed locations and another with all unconfirmed reports. For the most part, everything showed the trio heading north. Chain furrowed her brow as she dug the heel of her palm into her forehead.

"Why go north… what is north?" Chain's finger tapped on the northern section of the map. Woods were drawn into the design and various rivers marked in elegant writing. Her brow furrowed as she stood and dove back into the maps. After nearly an hour of searching, she found a detailed map of the northern forest. Nestled within the forest were two locations, one on each side of the forest. The symbol for temple was painted into small clearings. One was labeled Hylia's Temple while the other was marked as Hero's Temple. Chain's eyes grew wide as she glanced at the two markings. "That's it… kind of."

She collapsed back into the seat as her finger tapped against Hylia's temple. "Which one?" She stared blankly at the map for the next ten minutes as she silently mouthed the two names. "They have Hylia… they need the hero… That's were I'd go if I were a pig-headed megalomaniac aiming to defeat a legend." Crumpling up the maps, Chain dashed back to the stables and was riding out the gates in no time as the guards called after her to stop.


	8. Almost There

### Disclaimer: This is my own completely original story with some not so original characters, settings, and themes. Oh and monsters, can't forget the monsters. So, sorry Nintendo, I used your stuff. Another sorry to all my readers for not updating for two weeks. I had a killer class that gave me no time to do anything else. But, I hope this exciting new chapter will make up for that. Enjoy because things are starting to heat up!

Link tore through Hyrule field, his body low over Epona's neck as she sped across the short grass. The sun had begun to rise over the field and illuminated their surroundings in the eerie glow of twilight. Keese fluttered overhead as they made their way back to the dark caverns while the morning birds began to announce the dawn. Epona's sides were slick with sweat and her rider was in a similar state. They had been riding for hours with no respite and despite herself, Epona was tiring. Her chest heaved under the relentless pace. Although they had slowed for long stretches of time, it wasn't enough. Finally, Epona stopped dead in her tracks. Her head wilted and she gave an exhausted whinny. Link tried to drive his heel into her belly, egging her on with his legs and words. Still, the horse refused to budge. She turned her great auburn eyes towards Link, blinking slowly before letting her head drop back down in front of her.

Link drove the palm of his fist into his forehead and stifled a scream. Tears began to run down his cheek as he bent forward over the saddle and buried his face into Epona's mane. His body began to shake with a mixture of sobs and fatigue. His arms curled under his chest and clung to one another, fingers digging into his shoulders as if he could hold himself together.

"My dress is ruined. Midna will kill me." Zelda's words echoed in his mind, her voice still cheery despite her discontent. Link closed his eyes and grabbed onto the memory, pulling it close to him as he let it swallow him whole. Chain had been training with Zelda, teaching her how to fight with a sword. Zelda had stopped seeking Link's help very quickly when she realized he would always let her win.

"Your fault," Chain replied with her usual cocky grin as she swung her practice swords around with ease. Zelda stuck her tongue out in a way that made Link cringe. Princess weren't supposed to act like that. Undeterred, Chain continued. "Don't wear a dress to a sword fight. Besides, we've been at this for four years now and you haven't improved at all. I'd think you'd have to learn to block such a basic attack or at least gotten out of the way." Zelda wasn't phased by Chain's disrespectful tone and often tried to encourage Link to treat her in a similar manner. Even while Link did his best to remind Chain and Zelda of the differences in their status.

Zelda stood up and brushed her newly ripped dress free of dirt. "It's hard and I'm not as good as you. Besides, how am I supposed to learn to fight if the real squire won't teach me properly?" Link looked down at his boots as his face grew hot. Chain turned to Zelda and offered a very manly bow, sending the princess into a giggling fit.

"Very well my lady. Allow this humble swordswoman to be your blade and do battle with this evil knight."

Zelda grinned as she presented her wrist to Chain, who dutifully kissed it, and replied in a regal tone, "Very well. Go forth brave warrior and bring honor to my crown."

Link's jaw dropped and he protested, "Why am I always the evil knight?"

"Because I'm older than you," Chain restored with a sly grin.

"By ten minutes!"

A wary smile tugged at Link's lips as he remembered the thrashing Chain had given him. Focusing on calming his breathing, Link righted himself in the saddle. His shaking hands clutched Epona's reins as he forced himself to calm down. I can do this. I can do this. He kept repeating the phrase over and over again in his mind. Zelda needed his help and he couldn't rely on Chain to fight his battles anymore. He might not be the hero of legends, but he had been training to fight for the last seven years. A tiny voice echoed in his head, whispering doubts into his mind. What do you have the knights don't? What makes you think you can rescue her, idiot. Link bit his lip and sat up straight. Nothing, he thought. But I have to try.

Link rested for a few hours, giving himself and Epona the chance to gather their strength before they continued towards the northern forests. As he threw Epona's saddle back on, he silently prayed to the three goddess for wisdom, strength, and courage. It took several more hours of riding before they finally reached the edge of Hyrule field and the beginning of the forests. The dark trees loomed overhead, their branches a twisted mass. A foul mist clung to the base of the trunks, swirling to hide the secrets within. Epona stopped before the tree line that marked the border and snorted as her ears flicked uneasily. Link gently encouraged her forward as his heart sank with a sense of foreboding. Doubts lingered in his mind and began to claw at his courage, growing in strength the deeper he went. Whispers of failure nipped at his ears as the yellow eyes of ghostly poe followed him. An evil giggle echoed behind him and Link yanked his sword free from the scabbard. Epona shied a few steps to the side, her rear turning as she too searched for the ghost. Behind them, a single lantern floated between the trees as it let loose a dark glow that stretched the shadows. The lantern bobbed a few times before it began to weave through the trees as the unseen poe let loose a bone chilling laughter. Several more lanterns appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They began to dance around Link, spinning and laughing as the poes faded in and out of the corporeal plane.

Link tightened the grip on his sword as he prepared himself to leap for the nearest poe. As if on cue, all the poes froze at once, completely visible. White robes covered their heads and cast black shadows across their faces. Only their yellow eyes were visible as they glowed in the darkness. A skull necklace hung around the neck of each poe and in their right hands were the lanterns that they so diligently carried. The poes hovered level with Link and their eyes seemed to pierce his soul, as if they were judging him. After what felt like an eternity, the poes all huddled together and began to float in a line through the forest. The last poe turned back towards Link and motioned for him to follow with the lantern.

The poes led him down a small path, thin and covered in branches that clawed at his pants as he rode past. Epona kept her head low, her ears flicking as she moved at a tense walk down the deer trail. Link kept his sword ready and the cold steel seemed to ripple in the dim light of the poes' fire. Every so often one would turn to look at Link before letting out a haunting giggle and returning to the parade. Eventually, the path opened up into a wide clearing as the entrance to a temple jutted out from the mass of trees. Tall pillars in pure white marble stood as sentinels before the great double doors. Vines crawled up the pillars like snakes and seemed to strangle the marble beneath the leaves. Above the pillars, etched into the stone and faded with time, was what looked like a simpler version of the royal family's crest. A great bird with no talons and no triforce pointed towards the sky. Before the temple was a stone platform raised only a step above the rest of the ground. It was as large as Epona in diameter and it too bore the bird symbol.

A howl broke through the glen and the poes scattered into the forest. Epona reared and Link tumbled off her back as she practically threw him off. Rolling to his feet, Link pulled his shield free and got into a fighting stance as two wolfos erupted from the ground before the temple. Each one was shaped like a deformed wolf. Shaggy grey fur covered their body as golden glowing eyes glared at Link. Their front legs were enlarged and long, ending in claws the size of daggers. Long, unnatural fangs protruded from their upper lips as their mouths hung open. Slobbering tongues dangled from their hideous smiles while they ran towards Link. He slashed at the pair, but they easily jumped away. The wolfos began to run circles around him, each one taking another direction so he was trapped between them. Link extended his sword arm and crouched lower, his eyes growing harder and he waited. In unison, the pair leapt towards Link, their claws extended as their hungry mouths sought to sink into his skin. Link spun like a top, his sword circling around his body as it caught both wolfos in the stomach. Howls of pain erupted as one wolfos dropped and the other stumbled as it landed. The fallen wolfos burst into dark energy, its body disintegrating in a matter of seconds as the evil magic that bound it to the earth dissipated.

Link and the injured wolfos squared off. Link kept his shield forward and his sword ready as the wolfos once again began to run around him. He spun slowly to match the wolfos pace, always keeping the creature directly in front of him. The wolfos turned, lunging for Link who blocked the claws with his shield. Chips of wood flew from the shield and Link thrusted his sword forward. The wolfos, jumped back and growled. Link sent out two more strikes, each one batted away by the monster. The wolfos turned to resume circling and Link leapt forward with his sword high above his head. He brought the blade down and the wolfos broke into balls of dark magic that faded moments later. Breathing heavily, but otherwise unhurt, Link lowered his sword. His body trembled from the adrenaline rush and his knees felt like jelly beneath his body. He glanced up at the temple. Evil seemed to seep out of the walls and from every shadow. Swallowing, Link stood to his full height and took a deep breath. Hang on, Zelda. I'm almost there. Putting his sword and shield away, he headed for the entrance.

The wooden door creaked and groaned as Link pulled at the handle. Grunting, he pulled harder and eventually coaxed the reluctant hinges to move enough for him to squeeze in. Light pooled into the room through the small opening and Link's shadow extended down the dim hallway. Small torches sat on each wall but offered little in the way of comfort as their tiny lights flickered meekly while fresh air rushed into the stale room. The walls and floor of the hallway were made of the same marble as the outside. An old, ratted carpet stretched from one door to the other on the far side of the hallway. Link's boots were muffled as he stepped into the temple. The moment his body cleared the door it slammed shut and the bang echoed through the hallway. Practically jumping out of his skin, Link swirled around and tried to push the door open. His shoulder dug into the wood, yet it would budge.

A sickening scraping sound caused Link's long ears to twitch and a shiver to run up his spine. Twisting his body, Link took a ready stance as he grabbed his sword and shield. His shield was tucked close to his body in preparation for an attack that never came. Even when he squinted his eyes, he could see no one else in the shadowy hallway. Yet the scraping sound bounced through the hall, making it impossible to tell the origin of the noise. Slowly, Link shuffled forward as his eyes darted back and forth. The flickering fires played tricks on his mind as they stretched and warped every shadow. It was only when he stepped into the exact center of the room that movement caught his eye. Link jumped backwards as a large shape descended from above. Dangling before him was a spider as dark as the shadows it hid in. The spider was nearly as large as Link, yet it dangled freely from a thin line of web that protruded from the tip of its abdomen. Decorating the oblong abdomen was a hard shell in the shape a skull. Black legs stretched out to the side of the spider and at each joint were a set of golden spurs. The spider's head was visible beneath the teeth of the skull and its red eyes seemed to glare at Link. Inhaling sharply, Link mumbled, "Skulltula. It just had to be a skulltula."

Link slashed at the skulltula and his sword simply bounced off the shell as if it were armor. The swipe caused the skulltula to swing back and forth as it tried to bite him with its deadly fangs. Link jumped back as he watched the nasty creature swing like a pendulum. Slowly, it began to turn and the skulltula's legs wiggled and swiped at Link.

When the spider's belly became exposed, Link dove forward with a cry as he thrust his sword forward. The tip of the sword embedded itself into the skulltula's belly and hung there for a moment before the foul creature burst into dissipating clumps just like the wolfos. Clearing his throat, Link made his way down the rest of the hallway and pulled open the next door.

The room before him was a large hexagon with doors on each face and high walls. Pedestals with torches worked to illuminate the room, but it was the stained glass on the walls that brought the room to life. The three golden goddesses were depicted in the decorative windows as they plummeted towards the earth in a perfect triangle. Din, obvious by the violet flames that surrounded her body, was the top of the triangle and above the farthest door. On the floor beneath her was an inscription that read: "With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth." Link turned his attention to the left goddess, who was enshrined in cobalt flames, the goddess Nayru. Beneath her said: "She poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world." Finally, Link looked to his right where the last goddess, Farore, fell in jade flames. The words beneath her were: "With her rich soul, she created all the living inhabitants in the world to uphold the law."

In the middle of the room was another round platform much like the one outside of the temple. A mosaic of colors rained down upon the platform from the light of the stained glass and decorated Farore's symbol, which was etched into the stone: a full moon with two crescents of increasing size clinging to the right side. More faded carpets ran along the floor and muffled Link's steps as he made his way into the room. On the far side was slightly higher platform. A short staircase on each side provided the way up to the top where a singular door stood shut. In fact, all of the doors but the one behind him were closed. Link turned around as he got his bearings before he began to inspect each door. The two doors closest to the one he had come through were both unlocked. The door to the right revealed a staircase that spiraled downwards while the door to the left hid a staircase that spiraled upwards. The next two doors were both locked and rattled slightly as Link tried to pull them open. Finally, he tried the door above the platform and it slid open easily to show yet another dark hallway. Inside, he could hear the sound of another skulltula scraping the ceiling.


	9. Escape Plan

### Disclaimer: It is with a heavy heart that I declare that Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda and I only own copies. These are not my things, I'm just steal-I mean borrowing it.

Link quickly dispatched the skulltula and continued on down the hallway. It was longer than the first and just as dark. Thankfully the door at the end was also unlocked. Light flooded into the hallway and half-blinded Link as he stepped out into the new chamber. This room was the largest by far and the lack of ceiling quickly became apparent. The high walls of the temple cast long shadows as the afternoon sun illuminated the once glorious park. On the far right was a decently sized garden. Weeds and the unattended descendents of crops had taken over the rows. Most of the plants were wilted or dead, their brown stalks and leaves showing their neglect. A broken stick protruded out from the edge of the garden. Nearby was the toppled remains of a scarecrow. Various patches of earth were scattered in deliberately placed spots and might have once been flower gardens. This place could have once been a beautiful sanctuary and escape for those who worked and visited the temple, but neglect had taken over many years ago. In the center of the tiny park was a lake in the shape of an infinity symbol, split in two by a bridge that led to a set of doors on the far wall. Various statues were scattered around the open area, many knocked over or broken. Time and cracks made it impossible to tell what the pieces might have once been.

Link stepped out into the square shaped park and headed for the opposite door. As he crossed the bridge Link paused just long enough to look into each side of the pond. At the bottom of the pond on both sides was a symbol etched into the stone beneath the water. The right pond had a shimmering gold triforce embedded into the bottom of the pool still distinct though the algae and fallen leaves that clogged the water. The image wavered slightly as the surface rippled delicately. Even so, he could see the triangle clear enough from his vantage point on the bridge. The triforce, a symbol of great power composed of three golden triangles that locked together to form the complete triangle. At the bottom of the left pond was the same bird symbol Link had seen outside of the temple. Whatever meaning the symbol held, it was lost on Link and most likely, lost to history altogether. The entire temple showed clear signs of abandonment and the hoards of monsters that littered its halls desecrated the sacred ground.

The next door led to yet another hallway. Unlike all the others, this one opened directly into the next chamber. This room was a heptagon and contained only one item on a raised platform. A single staircase let up to a pedestal that housed a long sword of astonishing beauty. The steel seemed to radiate with power and a triforce was embedded at the base of the blade. The hilt, pommel, and wing shaped guard were both a deep and vibrant shade of sapphire. A gold jewel sat in the middle of the guard and glittered in the light that filtered in from the windows. Sitting on the wall behind the sword was an equally spectacular shield. The entire shield was bordered with a thick silver edge. The sides of the shield curved down into a flare while the top part rose straight into an equally deadly point. The same shade of sapphire on the sword colored the face of the shield as a red bird symbol spread its wings across the shield. It took a minute for Link to recognize the symbol as the crest of the royal family with one difference. This bird had a head that pointed up towards an enlarged golden triforce on the top half of the shield. Behind the shield was an elegant sapphire sheath that Link assumed belonged to the sword.

Link took careful steps forward and his hand rose instinctively as he drew closer to the blade. Without even thinking, he stepped up to the sword and wrapped his hands around the hilt. In one fluid motion, he removed the sword from its pedestal and rose it skyward. There he stood for thirty seconds, his chest heaving as he looked up at the sword. It seemed to hum with power and life that seeped into every fiber of his being. The blade was perfectly balanced and fit in his hand as if it had been made for him. He slowly lowered the great blade, admiring how the steel caught the light and seemed to flash like it was forged of lighting. There wasn't a single imperfection on the blade. It didn't take Link long for him to take down the shield and scabbard, swapping them out with his own squire's sword and wooden shield. He mounted his weaponry on the wall and backed away a few paces. "I will come back," he swore. "But for now, I will be borrowing these." Fully equipped and ready for battle, Link turned away from his old weaponry and made his way out the door. Zelda was in the building somewhere, he could feel her presence. He just had to find her.

Unsure of where to go next, Link retraced his steps until he was back in the first large room. The symbol of Farore glittered as the afternoon sun filtered through the windows. To his right and left were the staircases; one leading up and the other down. Link looked between them with hesitation while he searched for any clues that might tell him the right path. None came. The temple was silent and still, almost serene. Closing his eyes for a moment, Link took a deep breath before charging towards the door on his right where the stairs spiraled upwards. Like the rest of the temple, they too were carved out of polished stone and decorated with a frayed and moth eaten rug. Sliver windows allowed for the light to filter into the thin corridor and illuminate the way as Link climbed to the second floor. The room that greeted him was near identical to its first floor counterpart. The only difference was the lack of a second staircase and the symbol on the floor. Nayru's three fused crescents cradled tiny balls in their cups. Just like before, there were two locked doors, one on each side of the room. With no where else to go, Link moved to the only other door that opened to a hallways where a pair of bokoblin's stood ready and waiting. Shrieks erupted from the bokoblin's as they spotted Link. One held a torch in his one hand and a chipped machete in the other. The torchlight gave his red skin an orange tint and seemed to shine off the tiny horns that poked out from beneath the top of his cap. Patches of white hair stuck out from his forehead and temples. His green eyes glared at Link from beneath his thick brows and the red ring around his pupil seemed to grow. Golden earrings dangled from his draping ears and appeared to touch the thick leather that he wore as a vest. A thick leather belt with a skull buckle held up his leopard spotted loin cloth. His arms were wrapped in linen and his feet covered in basic leather boots. The second bokoblin looked similar to the first, but unlike his friend had a bow instead of a machete. With another shriek, the archer lined up his shot and Link ducked behind the door again. He could hear the bokoblin's growl and cry at one another in their ear biting language before a storm of feet stormed towards him. Link stepped away from the door as he unsheathed the powerful sword. Energy seemed to shoot up and down his arm as he tightened his grip around the handle. As his enemy erupted through the door, Link struck down the machete wielding bokoblin with ease. The archer had been wise enough to stay where he was and Link quickly sheathed his sword. He unbuckled his hookshot and shifted his shield to protect his body. The hookshot's blue housing extended from a silver handle and wrapped around the case was a long, thin chain. A sharp spearhead with a hooked base sat at the end of the weapon. Link pulled on the trigger and he heard the mechanism inside click as it readied.

Counting silently to three, Link stormed into the room and aimed at the archer. He saw the bokoblin release an arrow that bounced cleanly off the shield with a metallic ring. Link returned fire as he released the trigger and the hookshot's three talon-like blades were sent flying through the air, deadly as the claws of an owl. True to form, it hit his target before retracting like a snake neatly back into the housing. Much like the other monsters he had fought, both bokoblins disappeared as whatever evil magic held them together evaporated. With a triumphant smile, Link pressed onwards. The hallway opened up into a corridor that split at ninety degrees to the left and right. One quick glance revealed nothing spectacular about the hallways. Link chose the left path and walked to the end. It too turned sharply right and two pairs of doors on each side of the hallway were visible. Link stepped out and opened the first door on his left. It opened without much of a fuss. Inside was an abandoned office. Empty bookshelves lined the walls and a dusty desk sat in the middle of the room. On top of the desk sat a small chest with an open lid and nothing inside. Broken pots sat on each side of the door and along the windowsill. Link exited the room and tried his luck on the other side of the hallway. Rather than a room, he was greeted with a balcony that looked out over the garden. Three more balconies sat along the high walls, although one was only half there. The other half was in the garden itself, shattered in such a way that it look similar to the broken statues. Link returned to the hallway and a quick inspection of the final room revealed yet another empty office. The only thing halfway noteworthy was the broken compass hidden in the corner of the room, most likely forgotten when the temple was abandoned.

Link continued down the hallway where it turned once again to the right and ended up meeting with its counterpart. This particular section of the hallway had three doors. When Link tried the doors, the two on each end were locked while the middle door allowed him to pass. It led into a vast worship hall. Rows of seats formed three columns and above the doors was a small balcony. At the far end of the chapel was a raised platform with three steps on each end. Three pedestals, each adorned with flame, were placed in a triangular pattern on the platform. The peak of the triangle was the largest and was easily taller than a man. The base that held the flame was decorated with the same bird symbol that was scattered throughout the temple. Chained to the bottom of the pedestal was a half beaten and nearly unconscious girl. Her violet and gold dress was torn and blood soaked the collar. Bruises and deep cuts were visible on her arms and legs while her golden hair fell in disarray around her face, obscuring her vision. A cloth gag had been stuffed into her mouth to keep her silent.

"Zelda." The words slid from Link quietly, like a relieved sigh. He ran down to her, sheathing his sword before leaping onto the platform with ease. Sliding to her side, Link put his arms gingerly around her. Her emerald gaze shot up, throwing sparks at Link before recognition took over and they softened. A mix of relief and pain welled up into tears that touched the corners of her eyes before she shook her head and began to try and speak through the gag. Link looked at her apologetically as he tried his best to soothe her, unable to understand her words. "Don't worry Princess," he whispered. "You're safe now. Hang on and I'll get you out of here in no time." Link turned his attention to the chains that bound her. Thick shackles covered her wrists and feet, the skin beneath visibly raw and bleeding. Equally thick chains wrapped around the base of the pedestal and connected the shackles, giving little leeway for room. Link unsheathed his sword and placed the tip over one of the links. He tested the blow a few times before rising the blade into the air. Zelda flinched, turning her head away as Link brought the sword down. The metal shrieked under the blow and Zelda's legs were freed. He repeated the process for her arms and she yanked the gag out of her mouth before screaming, "LOOK OUT!"

Pain shot up Link's back and for a moment the world went dark. He woke up only a second later, slumped against the wall. Standing on either side of him were two sickeningly familiar faces: Ganondorf and Ghirahim. Ghirahim had his normal superior smirk while Ganondorf was smiling wickedly. Link glanced towards the sword that lay at Zelda's feet. She took looked down and slowly moved to grab it. Link stood shakily, his knees wobbling as pain shot up and down his back. "So, this is the hero? This boy?" Ganondorf's voice cut deep as he let out a bellowing laugh. Ghirahim's smile dropped into a frown as he glanced disapprovingly towards his partner in crime.

"Don't underestimate him. The legends say that only the goddess Hylia and her chosen hero may wield the Master Sword. The fact that he carries it now is proof enough that he should not be underestimated." Link could feel the weight of Ghirahim's gaze as boiling anger seemed to reside just underneath his calm exterior. Thankfully, it was Link's turn to smile which only deepened the man's anger and turned Ganondorf's smile into a look of confusion. Zelda bellowed as she grabbed hold of the sword and made to strike at Ghirahim with everything she could muster. Ghirahim turned without missing a beat and a thin, black blade appeared instantly his hand. The two blades sang as they met and Zelda stumbled backwards from the blow. Link launched himself forward, narrowly missing Ganondorf fist as he ducked and rolled to Zelda's side. She passed him the Master Sword and Link stood in a ready stance between her and the two villains. Ghirahim was scowling, but Ganondorf only seemed amused. "Well done boy. But your fun ends here." Ganondorf rose his hand as it began to glow with a dark energy. Both Zelda and Link were lifted off the ground. Link began to struggle against the magic but it was to no avail. With a flick of his hand, Ganondorf sent both of them flying into the wall. Zelda crumpled, her already beaten body unable to remain conscious. Link staggered to his feet as he tightened the grip on his blade, only to be sent flying again into another wall. His breath flew out of his lungs and he fell to the floor gasping for air. Ganondorf stepped forward, kicking the sword away as if it were a toy. "You are mine, Hero." Ganondorf's mocking laughter echoed through the worship hall and Link's heart sank as he glanced helplessly up at his victorious foe. A boot flew up struck him in the gut and Link gasped as he curled into a ball. Several minutes passed by as the blows came one right after another, until his nose and lips were bleeding and he had myriad of bruises all over his body.

Link and Zelda were back in chains before either of them could protest. The cold manticles bit into his wrists and his back throbbed with dull pain. Zelda lay slumped next to him, her body awkwardly twisted as her bonds kept her close to the pedestal. Ganondorf and Ghirahim were on the far side of the room, in another intense conversation. Their whispers echoed in the room, but Link couldn't make out what was being said. He glanced over towards Zelda as her eyes fluttered and she groaned. Link leaned forward as far as he could with his hands bound behind his back. "Zelda. Are you alright?" For a moment, he wasn't sure if she could hear him. Her eyes rolled around in her head and didn't seem to focus on anything. She let loose another low groan and shuddered. A rising sense of panic began to take over Link as he watched her go limp again. "Zelda. Zelda!" He tried to keep his voice low, but it cracked as he choked out the words.

Zelda's eyes flickered open again and this time she focused her gaze on him. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she turned her face towards him. Yet, she didn't even try to get up. "Hey you."

Link ducked his head and let loose a relieved sigh. "Thank the Goddesses'. Don't worry Zelda, I'll get you out of here. Just hang on, alright?" Link tried to keep his voice even and calm as he attempted to reassure the Princess. Instead, she only chuckled slightly.

"I hope it's better than your first attempt." Zelda said with a grim laugh as she glanced around the room as her brow furrowed. "Where's Chain?"

"Safe," Link replied instantly. "Back at the castle." The look Zelda gave him echoed his own feelings. There was no way Chain would just sit still and both of them knew it. Even so, Link liked the sound of the lie a lot better than the truth. "But I will get you out. I swear on my sword. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Zelda let loose a chuckle and she slowly worked to get into a sitting position. She glanced at the two Lords at the far end of the room and Link followed her gaze.

"Yes well, I'm partly to blame for my own injuries. They promised not to hurt me if I remained obedient." Zelda pushed herself up into a crouched position as her hands grabbed hold of the chains that held them prisoner. She pulled at the bonds as if to test their strength, carefully experimenting with different angles and strengths. Her face was screwed with a mixture of concentration and pain. Link watched her and began to copy her movements.

"So you tried to escape then?" He asked, trying to keep his voice low and minimize the noise they were making.

Zelda nodded and glanced back at the pedestal. "Haven't stopped. Think we can break it?" Link was about to reply when the Lords' conversation halted and both men started to head down the aisle. Ganondorf's grin was monstrous and Ghirahim looked extremely satisfied about something. Link's stomach dropped and he rose into an almost feral crouch as the two men drew closer. He bared his teeth at the villains and Ganondorf only smiled brighter. The entire room seemed to darken and the shadows appeared to wrap around Ganondorf as he stalked towards them. Link wondered if this was how a deer felt in the face of a predator.

"At last." It was Ghirahim who spoke first, his pace increasing to overtake Ganondorf so that he could get to Link first. Ghirahim bent down over Link, caressing the boy's cheeks with his gloved hands. Link pulled away and that only seemed to encourage the man. He stood over Link, watching him like a hawk. He took hold of Link's hair, pulling painfully on the bangs that were not covered by his cap. "Watch carefully boy, because you are next." Ghirahim pointed his head at Zelda and Ganondorf. Zelda tried to pull away from the beast of a man, but he grabbed onto her arm and yanked her towards him. She let out a cry of pain and began to struggle. Link tried to pull away from Ghirahim but he only held on tighter and cackled.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Ganondorf completely ignored Link as he put his hand onto Zelda's chest. Zelda began to cry and Link was practically growling as he struggled and fought. The back of Ganondorf's hand began to glow and the symbol of the triforce appeared on his dark skin. Only the top triangle was filled in, leaving the bottom two hollow and empty. A second source of light appeared as the back of Zelda's right hand also began to glow. The golden triforce appeared on her delicate skin, only this time the bottom left triangle was filled while the other two remained empty. Ganondorf's palm became illuminated by dark magic and he slowly started to draw his hand away, as if he were pulling something. The triforce on Zelda's hand began to flicker and fade away. In response, the bottom left triforce on Ganondorf's hand filled and he let loose a wicked laugh. Zelda's head fell forward, her body still and silent. Ganondorf simply let her fall, and like a rag doll she crumpled to the floor once more. "No..." Link breathed as he sat helplessly, only a few feet away from the Princess. "Please… no..."

Ganondorf turned his attention to Link while that predatory smile seemed to bear down on him. The man's boots clicked against the ground as he closed the distance. Just as he had with Zelda, Ganondorf grabbed hold of Link and placed his hand on Link's chest. The man's deep crimson eyes flashed like cold steel and seemed to swallow Link whole. Once again, the triforce on the back of his hand began to glow and the shadows around the room began to surround the pair. Link closed his eyes and a single tear dripped down his face as he silently cursed his own weakness. Moments passed and drew on, but nothing happened. Link slowly cracked his eyes open to see the confused look on Ganondorf's face. The boar like man glanced down at his own hand and then back at Link. Rage quickly replaced the confusion and he threw Link to the ground as he let loose a beastly howl. Ganondorf quickly turned his sights on Ghirahim and stormed over to the other Lord.

"YOU! You said he was the one!" Ganondorf's rage was palpable and he made a swipe at the other man. Ghirahim expertly dodged the attack, but he wasn't able to mask his own look of confusion and doubt.

"He should have been the one. All the legends say that only the Hero may wield the Master Sword. He should have been the one." To Link, Ghirahim seemed almost lost, deflated as he tried to wrap his head around something. Ganondorf was pure fire and grabbed Ghirahim by the neck.

"So then where is it? Where is the final piece!?"

Ghirahim shook his head and he pried himself loose from Ganondorf's grasp. "Our test failed and the legends are no better than lies." Ghirahim began to pace furiously as his confusion turned to anger. "Perhaps the Mage's Cap could rectify the situation. Send a demon to fetch the cap from the basement and we may-"

"ENOUGH!" Ganondorf sent a bolt of magic flying towards Ghirahim who disappeared in a cloud of dark diamonds, only to reappear next to Zelda with a scowl on his face. Both men glared at one another as Ganondorf continued. "I've had enough of your plans. Now, we do things my way." For a moment, Link thought the two might begin to fight right then and there. He shifted back a little bit as he tried to get out from between the two men. Ganondorf raised his hands and shot another ball of magic at Ghirahim. This time, the man disappeared and did not reappear. Ganondorf growled and cursed under his breath. He turned, and grabbed Link harshly by the collar. Ganondorf brought their faces close enough together that his beak-like nose practically touched Link. He could feel the other man's hot, sweaty breath against his cheeks and nearly gagged at the stench. "You will find the Hero of Legends and you will bring him here to me. Or else I will kill your precious Princess. Do you understand me, boy?"

She's alive! It was the only thought that ran through his head as he glanced fervently at the Princess. Zelda still remained crumbled on the floor, but as he stared at her he could see slight movement of her chest rising and falling. Before he knew it, Ganondorf had dropped Link and unshackled his hands and feet. Link scrambled to reclaim his lost sword, grabbing the hilt just in time for Ganondorf to take him by the collar again. He threw Link forward, sending Link stumbling off the platform and face first into the ground. Link pushed himself painfully to his feet and turned to face Ganondorf. But before he could take a stance, he was sent flying down the hallway and skidded into the door. "Leave boy. You have a job to do." Link climbed to his feet again and his hands gripping the handle of his sword. Link glanced down at the sword and back up at Ganondorf who was glaring at Link, daring him to do something stupid. He rose his hand and pointed a finger at Zelda and Link could feel his heart sink into his boots.

Hanging his head, Link lowered the blade and sheathed it. It felt heavy in the sheath, the combined weight of the sword and shield seemed to drag Link down. Every part of his soul wanted to stay and fight, but his bruises reminded him of his defeat. Chain was right. He was no hero.


	10. Monochrome

### Disclaimer: You lot know the drill and I'm sorry for the wait. I've been getting sick again, but I hope this chapter can at least satisfy some of you guys. I think many of you have caught on to what I'm doing but I hope you stick it out to the end. I've gotten several comments on grammar and I know mine could be better. Once I've finished writing I'm going to do a complete editing overhaul to get all the grammar down and add some fun, but unimportant, details. Until then, enjoy the new chapter.

Chain drove her heels into the snowy white mare, pushing Ivan on as fast as she could. The mare's hoofbeats marked the passage of time as they raced at a breakneck pace towards the northern forests. Chain did her best to take as few breaks as she could, but the horse quickly tired out and her progress slowed to an infuriating crawl. Ivan was Zelda's mare, a horse gifted to the Princess when she was only a little girl. The horse was a majestic beast that suited a rider of high status. Ivan's pure white coat was glossy and her slim legs supported her perfectly proportioned body. Yet she was a horse for a casual rider and the hard sprint soon had the horse's head drooping from exhaustion.

Chain cursed as she jumped off the horse's back and led it to a river to drink. Soon both the mount and rider enjoyed the taste of the cool spring and Chain let the horse graze as she pulled out her map to check her location. She was far behind Link and the distance between them was only growing larger. Chain pushed her fist into her forehead and reminded herself that she was going to the Hero's Temple. For all she knew, Link might have gone to a completely different location.

Chain glanced up towards Ivan just in time to see the mare heading back in the direction of the castle. Scrambling to her feet, she dashed after the horse and launched herself at the reins. Ivan whinnied and reared, her hooves kicking at the air as she tried to free herself from Chain's grasp. "Hey, listen you stupid horse! We have to go rescue Zelda and she's not that way." Chain spent several minutes wrestling with Ivan until the horse finally surrendered. She mounted the uncooperative beast and kicked it in the gut to get it going. Ivan nickered and whinnied unhappily, but moved obediently. "Yeah? Well your name is stupid." A part of her wondered if she was going off the deep end as she traded insults with the horse the entire time they were in Hyrule Field.

Once in the forest, both horse and rider fell silent as they traveled along forgotten trails and pushed through the undergrowth. The branches seemed to swallow the sun and soon it was as dark as night in the depths of the woods. The ghostly eyes of a poe appeared in the gloom and the lamp it held glowed eerily. Chain instantly took off her bow, shooting the demonic creature and not even looking back as it dissipated into particles of black magic. "No. Just no. I don't do poes." Ivan snorted in agreement and they continued onward.

An eternity seemed to pass before the forest opened up into a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a slightly raised platform with a golden triforce design embedded into the polished stone. The triforce pointed towards the entrance to what Chain hoped was the Hero's temple. The building was made of smooth marble, with several pillars supporting the roof. Vines traveled up the pillars and wrapped themselves around the temple. The front face of the roof was large enough to hold a half obscured triforce. The vines were encroaching on everything, even the double wooden doors were partially blocked. Chain dismounted from Ivan and let the horse graze in the clearing as she made her way towards the temple. She unsheathed a sword and began to cut the vines away, removing them as best she could to clear her way into the temple. Yet, even when the entrance was no longer barred, the doors required a heavy hand before they would budge.

Light from the door flooded into the dark room and illuminated a portion of the floor. Dust swirled in the newly disturbed air, passing in and out of the shadows like shimmering motes of gold. Chain stepped into the dark room, squinting as she tried to peer through the haze. The faint outlines of seven other doors, each one closed, were visible in the dim. An unlit torch sat on a nearby wall, resting in a metallic bracket. Rolling her eyes, Chain pulled out her flint and striker. "I don't have time for this!" exclaimed chain with an exasperated groan. Thankfully, the universe was kind to her temper and the torch lit easily on the second try. She pulled it off the wall and glanced around the room. It was a perfectly rounded room and somewhat small. All of the doors were non descript and completely identical. The only decorations were the empty metal torch brackets that sat between each of the doors.

Chain glanced back at her door and carefully closed it, shutting off the only source of outside light. The torch fire wavered and danced, casting bouncing shadows of her frame along the walls. Biting her lip, she chose a door at random and yanked it open. Before her was a set of stairs that led up, climbing high and steep through the narrow hallway. "Up it is then… I have got to stop talking to myself" With a quick shudder, Chain entered through the door and her footsteps echoed as she climbed the marble staircase. The air inside the hallway was stagnant and stale. The walls seemed to close in on her as she walked passed, reaching for her through the shadows. Without any warning, the hallway began to twist and turn and various flights of stairs led her up and down. It wasn't long before Chain completely lost her sense of direction and had no idea where she was in regards to the rounded room.

Minutes dragged on, with no end to the confusing twists and undulating flights. After ascending and descending what felt like the hundredth staircase, Chain was about ready to turn around and go back the way she came when the ground suddenly gave way to a slippery slope. She let out an involuntary scream as she tumbled into the darkness that seemed to swallow her whole. Her legs and free hand desperately scrambled for purchase, her fingers digging into the smooth stone as she fought to prevent the torch from burning her. Without warning, the floor appeared to fly up to meet her and she fell into the pit with a thunk.

Chain stood and her back cracked loudly in complaint. Wincing, she pushed herself to her feet. The room was less of a room and more of a cavern clawed out of the earth. A wooden ladder stood at the end of the cavern and lead up into the darkness. The only problem was what lay between her and the ladder. The remnants of impossibly large snake skins littered the floor. Some of them were large enough for her to walk through with an inch to spare. Chain felt a chill run down her spine and she couldn't figure out if she was happy the snake was nowhere to be seen, or frightened.

Puffing up her chest, Chain made her way past the old skins. Her gaze focused on the ladder, not wandering or wavering as her heels clicked against the stone floor. The shadows of the old skins seemed to writhe and slither along the walls as she passed them. Her free hand gripped the hilt of her left sword and her ears listened to every sound that echoed in the chamber. Yet, she made it to the other side unharassed. She released her hand on the sword and grabbed hold of a high rung on the ladder. A chill run up the back of her neck, a feeling of dread that the thing that had made those skins was here and that she was not as alone. She spun on her heels quickly and glanced around the room, her stance slightly lower and her hand tight around the handle of the torch.

Silence greeting her and she turned back to the ladder with a crease in her brows. Awkwardly, she began to climb. She had to use one elbow to climb and nearly singed her hair a few times in the process. The ladder met the ceiling and with a little persuasion, the panel above her head was lifted out of place. Climbing through the hole, Chain found herself in the entrance hall of the temple. "This place is still creepy the second time around." Hoisting herself to her feet, she kicked the stone back into place and looked around the room. Light from the torch cast her shadow on the walls behind her and she looked over her shoulder to watch her other selves dance in the wobbling light. It was almost hypnotic to watch them move as they weaved and snaked along the flat surface. A hollow feeling clutched at her breast and her downcast eyes became unfocused. All at once she became all too aware of the missing presence by her side. Her shadow, her other half, her twin. While they had been separated before, it was never at such a great distance. Chain instinctively stuck her hand out for support, but her fingers brushed only air. She swallowed and took a deep breath as a single tear dripped down her cheek. "Zelda… first Zelda, then Link." Her words were soft, unsure. She repeated the phrase again, stronger and more confidently. "Zelda, then Link."

Snapping her head up, Chain made for the nearest door and plunged through without thinking. The light of the afternoon sun burned her eyes and she let out a growl as she stumbled back into the temple, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. She squinted and blinked, trying to get her vision to focus after being blinded. Red dots swirled in front of her and she shook her head as she mostly closed the door. Once again, Chain found herself in the entrance hall. Heat ran up her collar and she stomped one foot in aggravation. With an angry roar, she ran to each door and yanked them open, leaving nothing in the way of surprises. Most of the doors led to similar hallways that she had gone done before. The long narrow corridors quickly twisted beyond her field of view and made it impossible to tell where they led or even to what end they met. The only exceptions were the front door and the door that stood exactly opposite of it. This final door led down a straight, short corridor that opened up into a large illuminated room beyond. Chain peered down the hallway and shook her head. "What idiot builds a temple like this?"

Chain pushed through to the straight hallway and her eyes grew wide as it opened up into a perfectly circular room. The halls and roof were a dome with a single hole at the top. A ray of light broke through the chamber and descended to the floor at an angle away from her. Although there were no torches in the room, something kept the room dimly lit in a soft glow. A thick layer of mist hugged the ground and rose up to her waist. It was only broken by the single ray of light. Chain stepped into the room and she felt like she was wading as the mist swallowed her lower half and clung to her body. She scanned the room but it had no other entrance and showed no signs of the Princess or her captors. Chain's heart plummeted again as a sense of defeat washed over her. She was about to turn around when movement caught her eye.

Chain froze, her every sense on high alert as she watched the mist carefully. It sat, undisturbed and still. Her heart pounded in her ears and counted the seconds as they ticked by. There! Off to her left the mist had bulged slightly as something slid through it. Another bulge appeared to her right and the two creatures seemed to move like mirror images of one another. Large, ovular bodies erupted from the mist like swimming eels before slipping back underneath the haze. Undulating, they circled the back walls before turning and sliding into the middle. Everything went still for a moment and Chain began to slowly slide back to towards the door as one hand carefully unsheathed a sword.

Suddenly, two giant snakes erupted from the haze in an explosion of mist. Their bodies wrapped around one another twice before their great heads turned towards Chain. Each snake looked like it could easily swallow her whole and rose fifteen feet into the air. One snake was mostly white with black circles going down its spine. Its right eye was gold while the left was a rich sapphire color. The snake's mouth opened wide into a sinister snarl as it flashed a forked white tongue and a set of needle thin fangs at her. The other snake was black with white circles decorating its spine. The black snakes eyes were a mirror image of the white snake, with a sapphire right eye and a golden left one. The black snake smiled wickedly and its black tongue flicked out from between its partially parted lips. Both snakes had a single, identical marking on the back of their heads where the skull met the nape of the neck. Chain only saw a the marking for a second, but the emerald eye pattern became etched into her memory and sent yet another shiver down her spine.

A low hiss erupted from both snakes and their deadly fangs flexed forward as drops of venom dripped from the tips. The white snake launched forward, unraveling itself from the other in an instant as it sped towards her with a gaping jaw. Chain dove to the side just in time to avoid the crashing jaw of the white snake. She tossed her torch at the giant serpent and yanked her other sword loose from her hip. The black snake slid beneath the mist as the white snake rose high into the air to strike again. Chain's eyes flicked back and forth between the white monster and the mist as she hugged the wall and began to back up. The white snake lunged once more and Chain was forced to roll away from the wall. The mist swirled around her and bubbled as the head of the black serpent shot out from the haze. Chain slashed at the head and a hiss of pain erupted from the serpent as crimson dripped down her blade. The black snake backed off slightly but a white blur sped towards Chain. The white serpent's tail struck her and hurled her painfully into the center of the room. Air fled from her lungs as she fell hard on her back and Chain struggled to breathe.

The sound of skin sliding across the floor drew closer while Chain worked to push herself off the ground. It was only by some miracle that she still had her swords but the bow was a broken mess on the floor. Untangling herself as she stood, Chain took her ready stance while the snakes drew closer. Smiling and scowling, the pair came at her from either side. With shaking breaths she stepped back, watching the giant serpents and waiting for the next attack. The black serpent lunged forward and Chain went to block it; but the dark serpent feinted away before her blades even touched him. Realizing her mistake, Chain twisted just in time to see the white snake's massive maw. Chain swung her swords as the jaws threatened to clamp on her and they sliced the inside of the creature's mouth. The snake wailed as it withdrew, shaking its head with pain.

Movement caught her eye but instead of another gaping jaw, she saw the black snake rush to its white counterpart. The green false eye became visible on the black snake's head and Chain rushed forward. Leaping atop the snakes back she aimed the point of one sword for the center of the emerald pattern. The blade whistled through the air as it descended and then the blade was gone as white whip lashed through the air. Another hiss of pain came from the white snake as blood dripped down the tip of its tail and her sword clattered uselessly into the fog. The black snake beneath her began to writhe and wiggle as it threw her from its back and she tumbled into the fog and lost her other sword. Chain rolled to her feet and unclipped her hookshot in one last desperate attempt. Yet the dual serpents rose before her and hissed with anger and pain. Chain rose the hookshot and pointed it at the white serpent as she steeled herself for the next round.

Suddenly, a golden light blinded her as the back of her hand became painfully hot. Her fingers tensed around the hookshot hilt as she gritted her teeth. The imprint of the triforce etched itself into the back of her hand with only the lower right triangle filled. The mist fled from her body and she was suddenly standing in the center of a clear circle. The two serpents seemed taken aback, their snarls gone as they exchanged what Chain could have sworn was a confused look.

Slowly, the fog settled down and ebbed away until it was only ankle high. The serpent's lowered themselves and seemed to relax slightly as a soft look came to their eyes. Then, they began to speak. "We apologize," they said, their voices were old and soft. Each word was hummed together in perfect unison that felt easy on the ear. Neither masculine, nor feminine the snakes spoke almost as one. "We did not know."


	11. White Lies

### Disclaimer: Herp derp, I don't own Zelda. Anyways, I'm so, so sorry for the super long wait. This chapter is nearly twice as long as all the others and it took me a lot longer to write it. Frankly the only reason why I have it out now is because I had to cut it in half. I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for being patient as we near the home stretch.

Ivan burst out of the forest and the sunset gave her coat a rusty hue. Brilliant reds and violets streaked across the sky, painted by the building storm clouds above. Crows called from the sky as they flew overhead in a massive murder. A few dived low, turning their heads to look at the rider before deciding that harassing Chain wasn't worth the effort. Chain ignored them as she rode along the forest's edge. Yellow eyes peered at her from the dark depths and she passed them without a single glance. The mark on the back of her hand became hot and pulsated with increasing intensity until it became painful. Chain couldn't figure out if it was trying to warn her or spurn her forward. Yet the power in her swelled and peaked as the figure of another lone rider stood dark in the field.

Link rode slowly on Epona, his shoulders slumped and a hand pressed almost painfully to his forehead. His eyes were dark, sharp and desperate as they stared at nothing. His fight with Ganondorf replayed over and over in his mind, his wounds aching anew with each replay. The look in Zelda's face as he was forced to run away. He had left her. After swearing to protect her he just… Link's fingers dug into his hair and he snarled to himself. Epona stopped suddenly beneath him and reared, nearly sending him flying. Struggling to stay in the saddle, Link hastily glanced up to see another horse heading his way at full speed. His eyes widened as he recognized Chain riding Ivan at full gallop towards him, one of her swords drawn and flashing mercilessly in the twilight. The setting sun was behind her and Link squinted painfully.

Chain drove Ivan forward, her gaze steady as she raised her sword higher. Surprise turned into horror as Link slowly realized that she wasn't slowing down. Tensing her arm, she brought her sword down, just narrowly missing Link as he ducked at the last moment. Epona reared again as Chain and Ivan passed, throwing Link to the ground. He went to shout in pain, but the force of the blow knocked the air from his lungs and he could only shudder as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

Chain lept off on Ivan's back and rolled expertly towards her brother, bringing up her sword for another strike as she stood. Link jumped backwards and yanked his own shield and sword free. Chain froze for a moment, her gaze focusing on the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. The names came to her mind without bidding and she realized with sinking dread she recognized both of them from the images on the wall. The Chosen Hero's weapons. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her second sword free and charged Link with a roar. She sliced with one blade and then the other, swinging them as fast as she could in a barrage of lethal steel. Link blocked every one of her blows with his own shield and sword. She slashed downwards and he brought his shield up to meet her. She tried to stab and he parried her blade away with his own. Chain made to slice at his legs and he jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the tip of the blade.

Link had never seen such a look in Chain's eyes. Her normal, mischievous glint had morphed into red hot fire as she descended upon him with lethal strikes. Any playfulness they once had while sparring was gone. It took everything he had to ignore the pain in his body and fend her off. Chain drove him back with her relentless attacks. It wasn't long before they were both panting heavily and drenched in sweat. Chain's swords dropped slightly as her shoulders heaved. For the first time since the fight began, Link rushed forward and swung upwards with the Master Sword. Chain tried to swipe the sword aside but her fingers relented and her blade flew into the air before skidding uselessly into the grass. A ghost of a smile appeared on Link's face as he continued his charge. Chain fell backwards into the grass and dirt. Quick as lightning, the Master Sword was resting under her chin and Link stood before her triumphant. His eyes were like cool pools of water as he panted, holding his blade steady despite the pain in his back.

Chain dug her fingers into the ground as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. Link opened his mouth to speak and Chain flung a handful of grass and dirt into his face. Link cried out as he stumbled backwards, his head shaking as he tried to free his eyes without much success. He instinctively brought his shield up to protect himself as he regained his footing. Yet the dirt clung painfully to his eyes. Chain jumped to her feet and yanked the Master Sword out of her brother's hands. She threw it and her other blade into the grass before leaping onto the Hylian Shield and sending both of them sprawling to the ground. Link grunted as he blindly bore the weight of both Chain and the shield. Reaching around the shield, Chain balled her fingers into a fist and punched Link as hard as she could in the gut. He grunted again and rolled, pinning her arm underneath the shield. Chain cried out and began to furiously kick and punch at anything within her reach. Link used his free hand to wipe some of the dirt away while he steeled himself against the onslaught. Finally able to see again, he brought his foot up and kicked Chain in the stomach, pushing her away from him as a result. Link let go of the shield and stood as Chain did. Chain rubbed her stomach as the pain settled into her body. Wincing, she charged forward with a roar. Their bodies collided and the pair struggled as each tried to gain the upperhand. Link managed to get his hands around Chain's neck and put her in a headlock. Her fingers began to claw at his face and he pulled his head back as he tried to avoid fingers. Yet, she used his distraction to pull back the end of his glove and bury her teeth into his hand.

A yelp of pain came from him and he pushed Chain to the ground. She stumbled to her feet and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. She began to crouch again, but Link raised his uninjured hand to her and yelled, "STOP!" Chain froze and their hearts thundered in their chests. "What happened to you? What in Hylia's name are you doing?"

Chain panted and spit on the ground. "Did you find her?" Link's hand dropped slightly and he looked away for a moment. Chain took a step forward and Link raised his hand high again. Her eyes burned at him and he could only look onto her with despair.

"I… I couldn't save her. I wasn't strong enough." Chain's body shuddered and for a moment Link thought she was going to cry. Instead a broken laugh slithered from between her teeth. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, pulling even more strands free from her already disheveled ponytail.

"No, of course you weren't. Like I said before, you're not the Hero." The words came out like acid and felt like an arrow through Link's heart. He finally lowered his hand and hung his head. "What happened?" Chain sounded almost disinterested as she lowered herself to the ground and winced when her injured stomach profusely complained. Both of them were injured and tired, panting heavily and gradually starting to nurse their various wounds.

Chain crossed her legs and she patted the ground before her. Link obediently sat down, matching her like a mirror. The twins leaned forward in unison until their foreheads were touching. In a quiet voice, Link recounted his adventure in the temple and his ultimate defeat. He told her about how Ganondorf had defeated him, how Zelda had been badly injured, and how he had been sent away like a beaten dog on a demon's errand. Chain listened with her eyes closed and without comment. When Link finished his tale, she opened her eyes and looked into his gaze. To Link's surprise, the fire was still there, burning away deep in her sapphire eyes. Link's own gaze wavered as he tried to figure out what the look on Chain's face meant.

Both twins were weathered. Each looked slightly disheveled, with Chain's hair coming out at odd angles and Link with his bangs sticking to the sweat on his face. Bruises were forming all over their bodies and their tunics were splashed with dirt and showed the wear of battle. Link's once bright golden tunic had a few spots of blood and was a muddy yellow from the sweat and dirt. Chain's blue tunic wasn't in any better shape. Link patted Chain's hand as he licked his dry lips. "Your turn." Chain swallowed and bit her lip again as she dug her finger tips into knees. She heaved a sigh and began to speak, to tell Link of her time in the temple. She told him of the guardian snakes and their destiny, leaving out the part about the wall of heros and the details about what joining would mean for both of them.

When she was done, Link pulled back and looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "That… that's crazy."

"We live in a crazy world." Chain refused to break eye contact with Link and even when he turned his back on her to stand, she continued to watch him.

"But… us… together? I mean… Assuming what they said was true, how do we even go about this… insanity. Plus, what happens to us? What do we become?" Link shook his head as he tried to make sense of everything Chian had told him. It couldn't be right.

"We become one. We've always been together and this will be no different." Her voice took on a false cheer as she tried and failed to make light of the situation. Link looked at Chain and she put her hands on her hips and rose her chin. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar and comforting sight. But his smile quickly faded and he shook his head again.

"This doesn't have to be our fate." he mumbled as he took his hat off and began playing with the fabric. His mind turned as he tried to think of alternatives. They could go to the castle and report Zelda's location. If Chain stayed behind and Link went with the knights, then there was no way Ganondorf could win. He needed the third piece of triforce for his wish to be granted. Yet, even as Link tried to grab onto his plan he could feel it slipping away from him. Ganondorf was powerful enough with one triforce piece. Now that he had two… Even if Chain stayed behind it wouldn't do them any good. Link crushed his cap beneath his fingers and he furiously tried to come up with another plan.

"I'm not doing this because of fate." Link glanced up at Chain who stood as resolved and strong as before. Her arms were crossed over her chest, but she uncrossed them and walked towards Link. "Zelda needs us and merging is the best shot we have to save her. I've made up my mind."

Link smiled sadly at her as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He was taller than her yet she seemed to much larger than he. "Do I have a choice?" Chain shook her head, her ponytail practically smacking her in the face as she did so. With a ghost of a smile, Link held up his hand and she clasped it tightly. "Together."

"Together." She nodded before releasing his hand and a twinge of pain pulled at her heart. Ignoring it with everything she had she stepped away and furrowed her brows. "Now we just have to figure out how to do it."

Link cocked his head to the side and sighed. "And you walked out before even bothering to ask didn't you?" Chain punched Link in the arm and he winced in pain. Rubbing his arm, he put his cap back onto his head and then froze. His blue eyes grew wide and Chain gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"Oh. OH! The Mage's Cap!" Chain continued to stare at him without comprehension so he elaborated. "The Mage's Cap that Ganondorf and Ghirahim have. The one they stole from the royal family. The one that is powerful enough to open a door into the spirit realm." Chain's eyes grew wide as it finally dawned on her. "They have it in the basement of the temple. If we can-"

"Not if." Chain was practically jumping as she turned, grabbed her swords and dashed towards Ivan. Link followed her lead, reclaiming his weapons before leaping onto Epona's back. All their pain forgotten, they turned the horses towards the forest and together sped towards Hylia's Temple. The poes showed themselves as they drew close to the temple. Pairs of poes lined the deer path as Link and Chain rode one at a time through the forest. Giggles followed them and haunted their every step until both Chain and Link shot a poe with a hookshot. The remaining tricksters fled as their fallen comrades dissipated in a cloud of black magic. When the forest cleared and the temple loomed before them, Link and Chain dismounted. With a quick glance at one another, they opened the double doors together and walked into the temple in unison.

Link led the way, motioning Chain through the door that led downstairs. The staircase curved as it descended and led to a room that was identical to the entrance hallway in shape. Unlike the other two rooms, this one only held one door on the far side of the room and was lit only by torchlight. However, like the other two stories, this room also possessed a pattern of one of the three goddesses. Din's three lines waved gently like rolling hills. Sitting on top and connected to the first line was a ball. There with an identical ball touching the opposite side of the bottom line. No other symbols or items decorated the room.

Chain didn't wait for Link's direction and headed through the only door. It opened easily and revealed a long corridor with five pairs of doors. She stepped aside to let Link through and glanced at him, waiting for direction. He only shook his head and shrugged. Rolling her eyes she grabbed the closest door on the left and yanked it open. Link took the right door. Both rooms were virtually identical. A humble moth-eaten bed, tiny dresser, and simple desk were the only things that decorated the rooms. These rooms likely once belonged to the servants of the Goddess who had devoted their lives to working in the temple. The same was true for the next three pairs of rooms; more old living quarters that hadn't seen use in years. Stale air hung in all of the rooms and permeated the hallway.

At the end of the corridor sat three doors. The first two were living quarters like the others, yet were slightly larger and showed clear signs of recent use. The room Link looked into had a generously sized bed and fresh bedding, slightly tossed from use the previous night. Expensive and dark robes hung from the closet and a dresser fit for a Lord sat at the foot of the bed. A glowing stone sat on the nightstand next to the bed, giving of a soft and gentle light to illuminate the room. Books lined a nearby bookshelf. The older tomes sat on the highest and lowest shelves, forgotten or purposefully ignored. Some of these had even been removed and laid in unwanted piles on the floor. The middle shelves housed newer books, possibly put there by the temple's newest residents. Some had hylian text visible on the spines; elaborate lettering that gave titles to the books. Other books remained unmarked. One had been removed and sat on the foot of the bed, open for the entire world to see. Link took a step in, but Chain cleared her throat. "Is it in there?" Her voice was hushed, barely a whisper, yet it seemed to grate on both their ears. Link flinched and shook his head before turning away from the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yours?" he asked in an equally cautious tone. Chain shook her head and her hair whipped back and forth, practically hitting her cheeks. Her room had the exact same layout as his: large with the same furnishing and gentle glowstone. Yet, while the spacious bed had fresh linens, it looked like the only use it had seen was as a place to organize books. Nearly a dozen of the temples old books sat atop the bed, opened to various locations. Many of the tomes looked incredibly fragile, as if the act of breathing on them might cause them to tumble into dust. Chain had glanced at the research briefly, getting snippets of lore about Hylia and the Legendary Hero, or passages from Hyrule's history.

With all the other rooms turning up nothing, Chain and Link turned to the final door. Link took hold of the handle before Chain could grab it and eased the door open, only to find himself staring into the hollow eyes of a skeleton. A stalfos guarding the room stood nearly seven feet high and was covered in thick metal armor. It held a rusty shield to cover its ribs, while bones protruded from the top of its thick leather gloves. Heavy boots with metal toes covered its feet and broken chainmail stuck out in various locations. Everything was old, rusted, or covered in layers of dirt. The only thing new about the skeleton was the broadsword that it swung towards Link. He tried to jump back but ended up slamming his shoulder into the frame of the doorway. Link watched helpless as the deadly blade flew towards him. The realization that he couldn't get out of the way in time chilled him to the bone. In that moment, his mouth parted as if to speak, but a flash of blue blocked his vision and a metallic clang rang painfully in his ears.

Chain stood in front of him, both her swords drawn. Her arms shook from the blow as she struggled to keep the stalfos blade at bay. The metal clicked slightly as the pair struggled, with the tip of the blade only inches away from Link's head. Link let loose a sigh of relief that he choked on as he noticed how the blade disappeared into part of Chain's arm. A good half-inch of the sword was embedded in her right arm and the sky blue tunic had turned a deep purple around the wound.

Chain gritted her teeth as she struggled to push the blade away from the both of them. In an instant the pressure was gone when the stalfos yanked the blade away. Chain squeaked slightly as she swallowed the searing pain. Link unhooked his hookshot and rapidly shot the skeleton in the head. It stumbled slightly, stunned for the briefest of moments. But it was enough. Chain charged forward with her twin blades, bellowing while she slashed at the exposed points on the skeleton. The first three hits found their mark, but only seemed to do the slightest bit of damage. The stalfos recovered too quickly and began to block Chain's attack with ease.

With both Chain and the stalfos locked in combat, Link eased away from the door and drew the Master Sword. He glanced around the room quickly. It was larger than all the other rooms on the floor. A large desk sat in the middle of the room and the back wall was lined with bookshelves. Sitting atop the bookshelf was a green cap similar shape to Link's squire cap. The elongated back formed the image of a triangle, yet the worn fabric gave away its age. For a brief moment, the cap seemed to have a red tinge, but it passed in the blink of an eye. Link's attention went back to the battle as Chain kicked the stalfos into the desk, causing the cap to fall to the ground.

The stalfos had been forced to fight defensively, his shield blocking the barrage of blades that Chain rained down on him. But her right arm was growing slower by the minute and it shook badly with every blow. Sweat beaded on her brow and she tried desperately to destroy the demonic creature.

Leaping over the desk, Link skirted to the other side of the pinned stalfos. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he swung as hard as he can. The stalfos crumbled as the sword cut it in half, shattering to the ground before disappearing into dust. Chain stood, panting and bleeding while she slowly lowered her swords. They, like their owner, were in terrible shape, chipped and blunted from the few battles they had seen. Her eyes lingered on the edges and she bit her lip. Slowly, her eyes closed and she took a deep breath before sheathing both blades with a wince as pain shot through her injured arm.

Link stepped around the table, his hand aiming to gently clasp her on her uninjured shoulder. "Hey, we can get them-"

Chain brushed his hand aside and looked away from her brother, her twin, her other half. With downcast eyes, she began to search the room for the cap. Link watched her for a brief moment before he went back around the desk to pick up the fallen cap. As his fingers touch the fabric, a spark tingled his fingertips. He lifted it from the ground and cleared his throat. Chain glanced his way with an annoyed glare that turned into wide eyes when she saw the cap dangling from his hands. She stepped over, her hands reaching out to take the cap. Link pulled it closer to his chest and looked at her.

"You know..." he started, glancing down at the cap as his thumb caressed the soft fabric. "Zelda told me about the cap once."

"We don't have time for this," Chain growled as she tried to snatch the cap away from him. He pushed her hand away and half-perched on the desk.

"Let me finish. Zelda told me that the cap was originally created to bring two people, the Minish and the Hylians, together. But it was stolen by an evil wizard and used to cause nothing but pain and suffering. Of course, the Hero came to save the day and he managed to defeat the evil wizard. When that Princess of Hyrule used to the cap to fix her broken kingdom, the Princess's own power caused the cap to begin to break. So the creator changed the cap and gave it to the Hero as a gift to thank the Hero for all that he had done. The cap's appearance changed and its power was weakened. When the Hero died, he gave his cap to the royal family for safe keeping..."

Chain looked at her brother with a long frown. "If you say it's fate that we are using it now, I'm going to hit you." The corner of Link's mouth twitched, but he shook his head.

"No. I'm saying what if it is not strong enough to merge us. Or… what if we don't need it. I mean, we were able to beat that stalfos together." Chain managed to successfully snatch the cap out of her brother's hand and smashed the cap onto her head.

"A stalfos and Ganondorf are two completely different. Besides, this thing had enough juice to punch a hole into the Sacred Realm." Chain reminded Link with an impatient tone.

"With the Triforce of Power!" He shot back.

Chain raised her hand and the triforce on her palm glowed softly. "And I have the Triforce of Courage." Link made to grab the hat off her head, but she caught his hand before his fingers even touched the cap. His eyes grew wide and he tried to pull away, but it was too late. The cap began to glow and their bodies began to tingle as a bright light surrounded them. The magic drew Chain towards Link and her body became translucent. Merging into him was painless and a part of her felt like she was returning home. Relief spread between them and it was as if a weight that they didn't even know they had been carrying, was lifted. They were whole, complete. Chain and Link together. Then the elation and rush came as the power of the Triforce surged into both of them. The magical light dimmed and the mage's cap dropped to the floor in front of Link. He stood, tall and proud as his emerald eyes glowed as brightly as the triforce on the back of his hand. His tunic had turned a deep green to match his eyes. The Master Sword seemed to hum with pleasure and Chain felt the urge to grab it.

Her mind screamed as her hand refused to move. Link flinched as the light faded completely from his eyes and body. He inhaled a shaky breath as he steadied himself on the desk. Chain's thoughts ran both with his own and separately. Chain's mind began to writhe as she frantically tried to move, to do anything. The walls felt like they were closing in and Link's vision started to spin as Chain's panic took over their mind. He dropped to one knee as he tried to calm her down, but his thoughts were drowned out by Chain's. He felt like fingernails were scraping at the inside of his skull. Chain's thoughts were frantic and images flooded his head as regret pooled in his stomach.

Zelda. Was that his thought or hers? He couldn't be sure. Chain grabbed onto that name and pulled it close to her. Slowly, but surely, she began to calm down. As Chain's mind quieted, Link was able to push himself to his feet.

Zelda. Link stood tall again and the pressure was finally gone. His mind felt clear again, almost whole. Chain gradually settled into the back of their mind, her thoughts gently merging with his. As he glanced around the room once more, he couldn't help but notice how everything looked different. Nothing had really changed but... it somehow seemed different from before. He couldn't describe it and Chain seemed to notice the difference as well. Link looked down at his own body, his hands held out in front of him as he slowly turned them. The tunic wasn't the only new thing. His muscles were more finely tuned and as he flexed his hands he felt a newfound strength. He gave a quick stretch and his shoulders gave a satisfying pop. All of their injuries had faded, even their past scars were gone.

This time for sure. Link strode out of the office and heading down the hall. His boots clicked against the floor as his long strides carried him quickly down the hallway and up the two flights of stairs. Another stalfos stood waiting for him on the top floor but he quickly dispatched the skeletal creature. The triforce on the back of his hand radiated with a gentle heat while his sword and shield practically hummed. Everything felt right. It was like a switch had been flicked and he realized that his entire life had been off in a way he could never place his finger on. Something had always been missing, yet it was only now that he was even aware of the absence. Link's eyes burned bright as he headed straight for the double doors that lead to the main sanctuary. His hands grabbed hold of the handles, but raised voices echoed unintelligibly through the wood.

Link froze, his muscles tight and his long ears twitching as he listened. Ganondorf's voice was easy enough to pick out, but the words were dulled beyond recognition. Link glanced over to the other two doors, the ones he hadn't gone through before. He once again tried the one on his left and found that it opened with a little bit of convincing. Link thanks the goddesses that it wasn't actually locked like he had thought before. As he suspected, it lead up a flight of stairs to the balcony inside the worship hall.

Doing his best to remain silent, Link crept up the stairs. The balcony was small and empty. Spiderwebs clung to the corners and the railing. The railing itself was comprised of thick walls with a single golden bar that ran along the top edge. Link slid over towards the wall and crouched, listening intently to the conversation in the room below.

"You're an idiot." Ghirahim's cold words echoed through the room. "Letting him go, with the Master Sword no less, was stupendously moronic." Ganondorf laughed, but the sound ended in a beastial growl.

"First of all, that kid is not a threat to me and never will be. Second, it is not your place to question me. I am your MASTER!" Link suppressed a flinch as Ganondorf shouted at his partner. He fingers tapped the ground and he contemplated lifting his head to see what was happening.

"You are nothing more than a hollow shadow-" Ghirahim's words ended in a choke and Link finally raised his head just enough to peek over the edge of the balcony. Ganondorf stood on the raised platform, his hand high and glowing with a dark essence. Ghirahim was off the ground, his body floating and writhing in visible pain. His face was twisted in unbearable agony and his pale skin began to crack, revealing an ebony layer beneath. "You've questioned my methods and insulted me long enough. It's time you learned to behave."

Ganondorf closed his hand into a fist and Ghirahim's body shattered as the man let out a blood curdling scream. Link glanced away, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to drown out the horrific noise. He took a deep breath before looking back again. There was a long sword the color of midnight floating where Ghirahim's body once was. It's blade looked like three massive diamonds stacked on top of one another with spikes jutting out along both sides of the blade. The handle held a similar, although slightly more sinister, version of the Master Sword's winged pommel. A deep red jewel was inlaid in center of the wing pattern and a triforce the color of blood decorated the base of the ebony blade.

Ganondorf sauntered over to the blade and took hold of the handle. Sparks flew from his hand, but he managed to keep his grip as a grimace crossed his face. "Even in your true form you can't help but complain. Servant of the dark god," he scoffed. "I AM THE DARK GOD!" The sparks from the hilt died and Ganondorf looked at his hand with pleasure.


	12. Getting Serious

### Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. This is a fanfic. No duh. But we are finally getting to a proper explanation of what is going on. Remember the prologue because now it's coming into play.

Chain huffed as she looked between the pair of serpents. The pain in her hand was declining, but the mark remained. It glowed softly on the back of her hand, almost as if it had forgotten its previous rage. Chain had to resist the temptation of attempting to rub it off her hand, or at least to touch it. She lowered her hand and tentatively reattached her hookshot, her gaze never leaving the snakes. "Explain," she demanded, trying to make herself less tired and confused then she actually was. Rather than speak, the serpents turned away from one another and slid to opposite ends of the rooms. The dark serpent motioned for her to follow.

"I am Jamora," the black snake hissed as Chain followed after it.

"I am Cianora," added the white snake from the other side of the room.

"We," they said in unision, "are the guardians of this temple, charged by the goddess to protect the secrets of the Hero." Chain bit her lip and finally gave into temptation. She rubbed the back of her hand, feeling the subtle heat on her smooth skin. "We serve the Hero and allow only him to enter the temple. Thus, we apologize Chosen One."

"Chosen one?" Chain practically started laughing as she gave the snakes an incredulous look. "You're kidding right?" Jamora and Cianora glanced at one another, then in unison they touched their noses to the wall. Magic flowed from them and the wall between them bust to life. Outlines of young boys appeared and disappeared along the surface of the wall, their images wavering slightly as if they were reflections in water. Some of the boys were very young, no more than kids. Others were older, mid to late teens. One looked even older than that. Each boy was clad in variations of the same outfit: a green tunic and long green cap. They each held a glittering sword and metal shield. Some looked valiant and brave, others unsure of themselves. The eldest one stood out from the others with his crimson cloak and haunted gaze. But his form quickly fell into obscurity as another image took its place. Chain began to walk along the wall, her fingers tracing the cool stone tentatively as her sapphire eyes drank in the scenes before her. Images of triumph, courage, and defeat floated past her.

"The Goddess's chosen heroes: past, present, and future. " Said Jamora with a proud tone.

"All possible heroes. All of the possible paths for the heros to take. Every choice laid bare by this wall. The number makes it impossible for even us to view and understand them all." Cianora sounded sorrowful and tired. Chain was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the images that appeared on the wall. None of them stayed long enough for her to get any more than a quick glance. Part of her just wanted to sit down while the other part of her fought to ignore the throbbing in her hand and the growing knot in her chest.

"We see and we wait," they said together. "Wait for the Hero if he should need our wisdom. If you should need our wisdom. We expel all others from this sacred ground."

Chain stopped for a moment as the wheels inside of her head began to turn. Her brows furrowed and her jaw clenched. "If you are supposed to serve the hero, and you say I'm the hero, then how come you two didn't recognize me?"

Once again, the snakes glanced at one another and their heads dipped slightly. "You are not the Hero as you are now. Merely a single part. Only when the two halves have fused and become one soul will you be the Hero. You must find your other half."

"Wait," Chain took a step away from the wall as her face began to fall and her eyes grew wide. "Split. What do you mean split?"

"You are not whole. The Goddess Hylia, the God of chaos Demise, and the Goddess's Chosen Hero are reborn in every age. They are destined to fight the same battle over and over again. This has been so since Demise first placed the curse upon the Hero and Hylia, and it will be so for the rest of time. But… something happened to you in your last battle. What, we do not know, but… It has damaged you, split you. You are not whole and thus, cannot hope to win." Chain felt an increasing sense of nausea fill the pit of her stomach as she stepped away from the wall. She turned her back to it and ran her fingers through her hair. In the process, her long blue cap fell to the floor and briefly scattered the mist as it landed. She gagged slightly, cupping her hand over her mouth as the realization hit.

Her lip began to quiver as she took deep breaths. Finally, she spoke. "And then… he will be the hero. Not me."

There was a long pause before the snakes answered. "We do not understand the question."

"Him!" Chain yelled as she spun around, anger burning in her eyes. "It's always him. In all of the incarnations seen here, it is always him!" She pointed furiously at the wall, at all the various Hero's that faded in and out. No matter how much their hair color changed or how different the times where, it was always Link who appeared. Images of her brother repeated over and over again. All the faces were his. How many times had she seen that baffled look, that sunny smile, that face full of fear and determination?

"You are a part of him." Jamora and Cianora nodded; seemingly satisfied with the answer they gave. But their words only drove Chain further and she began to screech.

"Yeah, but why can't he be a part of me?" Tears began to run down her face as the rage boiled her blood. They couldn't. How dare they ask this of her! They had no right.

"It is how it has always been." Their voices rang in unison and echoed through room. At first Chain had thought that it was charming and almost serene. Now she all she wanted was for them to shut up and never speak again.

"So then what happens to me when we become one? Where do I go?" She demanded, stomping her foot as she marched up to Cionara. The snake shied away from her as best as a giant snake could.

"You will be a part of him. You will be one." Cionara hissed, obviously trying to sound reassuring.

"But why can't it be me!" Chain pounded her chest as she protested, her eyes glaring daggers into the snakes. Chain wanted nothing more than to smack the look of confusion off of both their faces. Her hands flexed as she wished for her swords.

"It is how it has always been." Jamora said and Chain whirled around to face the dark serpent.

"Yeah, well screw you!" The snakes reeled back as surprise as they glanced at one another. Blinking, they looked back at her as Chain stomped into the mist to find her weapons. She began kicking at the fog, trying to part it enough to find her blades and get out of the wretched temple. Jamora and Cionara slithered in the fog and it permanently dissipated as they moved into the center of the room. Chain bit her lip as she retrieved her two blades and hat, shoving the piece of cloth back onto her head before pausing. She took it off and looked at it, at the elongated tip that matched all of the Hero's caps. Growling, she threw the cap to the ground and stomped on it. Turning her fury back to the snake she said in a cool, dangerous voice. "What if I refuse to become one with him. What if I stay as myself? What will happen if I refuse?" A dark look fell into her gaze as her features became hard and her voice took on a sinister tone.

The snakes entwined themselves in one another, wrapping their bodies together as they spoke. " You have seen it. On the wall. The world will be plunged into darkness and Hyrule will be lost for a time. To prevent this fate you must-"

"I must do nothing." Silence stretched between the trio and the shadows seemed to close in around them. The light that fell through the hole in the ceiling had visibly moved since she had first entered the room and its strength had waned.

"Do you refuse?" Jamora's and Cionara's voices were quiet, hesitant even. Their yellow and blue eyes held her for a long time and she could almost see herself in the reflection.

"I don't know… But this is still my choice. I need some time alone." With that, Chain left the temple. When she emerged into the late afternoon light, it burned her eyes. Yet, she ignored the pain and went over to Ivan. The mare's head hovered just above the grass, her snowy ears flicked towards Chain. Frankly, Chain had half expected the horse to return to Hyrule Castle. She strode over to the mare, who lifted her head as Chain walked over. Unable to take it anymore, Chain wrapped her arms around Ivan's neck and buried her face into the horse's mane. Tears fell from her face and she sobbed. Images of Zelda and Link flashed through her mind. The three of them were playing through the castle, thick as thieves as they roamed down the corridors. Time seemed to fall backwards as they declined in age. Soon, it was just her and Zelda on the day they met. The smell of fresh food wafting over her as she tried to ignore the dull sting of her thoroughly scrubbed arms. Yet, that too faded and soon she saw herself and Link in their mother's arms. No more than toddlers, their mother cradled them and sang to them gently of a time that had long since past. In an instant, her visions changed and there she saw Zelda again, standing beautifully in the dress she had worn for the ball. Then Zelda went over to Link and together they danced to the tune of the last song.

Chain pulled away from Ivan and wiped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. Ivan looked over at her, the mare's big brown eyes reflecting a distorted image of her. Chain reached over and gently caressed the horse's jaw. "I can't." Dropping her hand, she turned and jumped onto Ivan's back. Digging her heels into the mare's side, the pair sped onward and dived into the depths of the forest. Chain's jaw was clenched as she rode, her fingers tight around the reins. Her tears had dried and her gaze was strong and steady.


	13. Regret

### Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nintendo. But I don't, so I don't own Zelda. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story. An extra, special thank you to my friend who drew an adorable chibi Chain that I am now using as this story's main art. This marks the end of the Hero's curse and our journey together. I hope you all enjoyed it. Over the next few weeks I hope to go back and do some editing to improve the story's grammar, but I don't foresee adding in any major scene additions. Please let me know what you thought of my story in some reviews!

Ganondorf laughed to the point of hysteria as he eyed the black blade. Link's grip on the rail tightened slightly and his eyes wandered from the beastial man to Zelda. Her body was still limp against the ground; unconscious. Her face was a sickly pale color and the bruises were more vivid as a result. Whatever Ganondorf had done to her, he just hoped that he could reverse it. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt Chain's hot anger and agreement. They would save her.

Standing tall, Link backed away from the ledge until his back was against the wall. He eyed the hip height ledge for a moment and took a deep breath. Racing forward, his feet pounded against the balcony and he leapt clear over the railing. Ganondorf turned, his eyes growing wide as his eyebrows rose in disbelief. The ground came rushing up to Link and he landed on the balls of his feet. Without missing a beat, he tumbled into a safety roll and came up with his feet planted and his head high. Link pulled the Master Sword out of its sheath and removed the Hylian Shield from his back. His burning emerald eyes narrowed as he entered into his fighting stance.

Ganondorf stood in stunned silence for a moment before he tipped his head back and laughed. The shadows seemed to wiggle and writhe, practically laughing alongside the dark Lord. "You? Didn't I send you packing? What happened to retrieving the Hero for me like a good little boy?" Link continued to glare at Ganondorf, his anger and determination flooding every pore of his body. He pointed the tip of the blade directly at Ganondorf's head and said nothing. "Fine. Guess I'll just have to remind you of your place." Just like last time, Ganondorf rose his free hand and his palm began to glow. Link braced himself for the impact that never came. He remained where he stood while the triforce underneath his glove pulsed softly. Ganondorf pushed his arm forward, his grin turning into a grimace as the dark light around his hand grew. Still, Link remained, untouched. Ganondorf glanced down at his palm with disbelief.

A smirk slid across Link's face and charged forward as he let loose a battle cry. He leapt into the air, raising his sword above his head for a mighty downward slash. Ganondorf snapped out of his confusion and raised his own blade to block Link. Sparks flew and the sound of ringing metal echoed in the room. Link landed on his feet and instantly went into the next slash. Time and time again, he relentlessly attacked Ganondorf who parried every blow. The blades kissed and sang as they collided repeatedly.

Ganondorf pushed Link backwards, his feet skidding across the ground from the force. Link kept his shield up, expecting a follow up attack that never came. Instead, Ganondorf's hand began to glow again and a ball of energy formed before his palm. It grew quickly and was soon larger than Link's head. Ganondorf leered at Link for a moment before he sent the ball flying towards Link. Steadying himself, Link eyed the massive energy ball and at the last moment, struck it with his sword. The ball flew back towards the evil Lord, striking the man with a blast. Hot lightning covered his body and he began to violently convulse before he dropped to his knees. Link charged forward and slashed at Ganondorf's torso. The fabric split and a wound traced a diagonal line across Ganondorf's chest. He howled in pain and fury, calling the shadows to him.

Ganondorf shot another blast of energy at Link and he dodged the attack just in the nick of time. It exploded in the back, scattering the fine row of chairs and cracking the back wall. Link twisted his head back instinctively, yet Chain screamed at him to turn around. Link swung back towards Ganondorf just as the black blade descended towards his head. He rose his shield and the sword crashed into the polished metal. Link cried out as one knee buckled from the weight of the blow. Ganondorf brought the sword down again and a then a second time; driving Link further and further into the floor. His arm shook with each successive blow and his teeth ground together as he tried to remain upright under the brute force.

Look. Link blinked as he grit his teeth. Look at what? The sword! He raised his gaze towards the ebony blade as it came down once more. There! A crack had formed along the edge of the blade. Link smiled through his tight jaw and surged upward to met the strike with his shield, bashing the black sword skywards and forcing Ganondorf to stumble backwards. The crack grew, reaching towards the middle of the sword like broken glass. The shadow of a smirk pulled at Link's lips until he was grinning like the cheshire cat. Sweat beaded on his face as he rushed forward. The Master Sword struck the ebony blade and for a moment they stood still, hovering in the air. Ganondorf leaned into his sword, using every ounce of his beastial strength and body to try and get the upper hand. Link push as hard as he could while his muscles strained against Ganondorf's brute strength.

The sound of thunder echoed through the chamber and the crack in the dark sword began to grow before their very eyes. Letting loose a mighty roar, Link put everything he had into the sword. His own blade sunk into the black metal and suddenly, it gave way. The blade that was once a Lord of Termina, snapped in half. The top half clattered to the ground before slowly disintegrating into diamond dust. Ganondorf looked down at what remained of the blade before casting it aside, his face hot with anger and his chest heaving.

Link charged forward to strike at Ganondorf, but he only hit air. A moment later, Ganondorf reappeared on the stage and the cruel man's gaze twisted into a half smile. he pointed his hand towards where Zelda had been and let a small orb of energy form at the end of his palm. Link froze, his eyes wide with horror as he glanced down at Zelda… who was no longer lying helplessly on the ground. She stood up, pulling at the chains that still held her captive so that they slid up the pedestal. Her eyes were pools of pure fury and she glared without fear or hesitation towards the final Lord of Termina.

Zelda spit into Ganondorf's face and the light in his palm died as he tried to wipe away the saliva from his eyes. "Why you little- AAAGGH!" Ganondorf howled with pain as Zelda drove heel into his toes, her foot rotating slightly as she dug into his foot.

"That's for harming my people." She announced as he dipped forward from the pain. Zelda took her knee and drove it into Ganondorf's chest. "That's for kidnapping and beating me." Finally, Zelda took her leg and struck the Lord between the legs with a mighty kick. "And that's for hurting my friend!" Ganondorf groaned as he backed away from the angry Princess.

Now! Chain screamed inside his head and Link obeyed. He sped forward, his sword gleaming as he leapt upon the platform. With one final strike, Ganondorf fell. Link stood triumphant, his body shaking as he looked around him. The black sword was no where to be seen and Ganondorf was no longer a threat. Zelda beamed at him, her smile wide and her eyes dancing as she let loose a relieved giggle. "Well done, my hero." Link's triumphant face fell and a single tear dripped down his cheek. He glanced away from Zelda as he tried to hide it, but the expression on her face said enough. With a quick wipe, he went back to Zelda and freed her once and for all from the chains that bound her.

The return trip was uneventful. There was no signs of poes that previously haunted the dark forest. Even though the sun had set, the forest somehow seemed brighter than before. The moon hung overhead and filtered gently through the treetops as Zelda and Link rode their respective horses back home. They weren't greeting with a cheer or any major celebration as they rode through the gates of the palace. However, the night guards were practically falling over themselves as they scrambled to tell the sleepless King of his daughter's return. Zelda was ushered away by worried nurses, leaving Link alone at the stables to put both Ivan and Epona away.

When he returned to his room, every muscle in his body was aching and he fell like a brick into his bed. As he closed his eyes, he called out to Chain. Yet, she remained quiet in the back of his mind, her presence slightly faded. He repeated her name, both silently and aloud to no avail as exhaustion took hold and pulled him into an unwilling sleep.

A gentle knock on his door woke Link up the next morning. He shot up into a sitting position, his heart pounding against the walls of his chest. "Master Link, I apologize for the disturbance, but the King wishes to see you after you have washed, eaten, and had your wounds tended to." Master Link? Link rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Get up sleepyhead. Surprised once more, Link glanced around the room before he remembered the previous day's events. Chain's voice sounded distant and he almost missed her echoing giggle. Pushing himself out of bed, Link began to ready himself. He had gone to sleep in the garments he had worn the day before. His strange new emerald tunic and cap managed to come out of the battle completely intact and clean. The Master Sword and Hylian Shield sat at the foot of his bed, although he didn't remember placing them there. Link quickly washed his face and combed his hair before dawning the shield and sword and heading off for a modest breakfast.

Everyone he met on his way to breakfast stared at him and whispered as he passed. When he tried to grab breakfast with the rest of the squires, he was ushered into the nobles dining room and given a grand meal. Although he did his best to avoid meeting with the doctors, he was forced to sit while the astounded physician checked his virtually absent wounds. Aside from the few bruises that Ganondorf had given him and the muscle pain, Link was untouched from his battles. Link hurried out of the doctor's grasp as fast as he could, but he doubted it would prevent the spread of even more gossip and rumors.

His meeting with the King went as every other meeting with Hyrule's monarch, completely unexpected. Zelda had informed everyone she could about Link's battle with Ganondorf and how he had helped to rescue her. The King had been so impressed with Link's courage that he awarded Link with the status of nobleman and knight and intended to throw a party in his honor in a few weeks. The sudden announcements sent Link's head spinning as he left the room as Sir Link. Just an hour later, and Link was on Epona and heading back into the forest.

He returned to Hylia's temple one last time. All of the shadows and dark air that once surrounded the area had dissipated. The temple grounds had reclaimed their sacred air and felt serene as Link made his way into the main chamber. Any evidence of the monsters that once roamed its halls had vanished. Link headed straight for the sword's chamber. Sure enough, his squire's blade and wooden shield were as he had left them. Link removed the Master Sword from its sheath and returned it to the pedestal. He returned the Hylian Shield to its post and shouldered his old gear. The squire's sword and shield felt heavy and awkward on his body, and the straps didn't seem to fit right. Link shuffled and tried to adjust everything as best he could but… it just felt wrong.

The weight in his heart sent his emerald eyes drifting back towards the Hero's weapons. Link thought he heard Chain egg him on, but he shook his head and ignored the desire. They had served their purpose and deserved a good long rest. Even so, as Link turned to leave he couldn't shake the feeling he was saying goodbye to a dear friend. He glanced back at the weapons one last time and offered them a slight bow. "Thank you."

The rumors about his battle with Ganondorf spread like wildfire around the castle. In a day, everyone in the castle knew about his fight. In two, everyone in the city. Messenger birds called back the soldiers that had been out in the field looking for Zelda while the castle bustled with preparations for the upcoming party. The Knights tried their best to welcome Link with open arms while the squires all looked on at him with reverence. Everyone wanted to hear his story and a few asked after Chain; wondering where she was and how she felt about his "daring deeds." Link found himself turning away from everyone who tried to talk to him and secluded himself in his room. Even when Zelda tried to talk to him about the battle and Chain he only gave her a quick summary of events before cutting their conversation short.

Every day, Chain's voice drifted further and further away. Although he physically felt better than ever, the world around him seemed to quiet without her boisterous actions and snarky comments. Though he could feel her presence inside of him, her absence besides him made his heart ache. Her quiet whisperings in his ears gradually grew silent and gradually Link became less of a "they" and more of a "he."

Finally, the day of the party arrived and Link knelt before the King on a bent knee. Noblemen, ladies, knights, diplomats, and servants watched eagerly as the ceremony proceeded. Zelda observed everything from her royal seat behind her father, her smile bright and beaming. The King tapped the flat part of a sword's blade on Link's shoulders before lifting the blade up for all to see. "Rise, Sir Link of House Urotas, Hero of Hyrule and the Goddesses." A thunderous applause erupted in the crowd as Link stood and took hold of the sword that the King presented. It was a fine blade, polished steel and a masterful work that any knight would be proud of. Even so, it felt slightly off in his hand. His fingers flexed over the grip, but that did nothing to help. With a silent sigh, Link dutifully held the blade aloft to yet another cheer from the audience. He sheathed the sword and the party began.

Link was dressed in decorative armor. His new emerald tunic was crafted by the servants to be the practically identical as his other tunic, aside from a few aesthetic additions. Link wore his green cap despite everyone's attempts to convince him otherwise. Zelda, on the other hand, wore a new violet and gold gown, fashioned in the similar style as the one Ganondorf had destroyed. Her bruises had mostly healed and faded, although there were one or two that were visible on the parts of her arms that weren't covered by cloth.

Zelda sauntered over to Link and grabbed his arm gently with her gloved hands. He glanced at her and then at the corner he had been trying to escape into. "May I have this dance?" She asked, her voice sweet and melodic as she smiled infectiously. Link nodded and allowed himself to be dragged into the center of the dance floor. She took his hand and shoulder as he took her hand and laid his other gently on her hip. Together, they swayed to the music and Link found himself smiling again while the world and its problems simply melted away.

The rest of the night passed swiftly and before long the party had begun to die down. Servants started to lead their drunken nobles back to their rooms and the knights filtered out of the dance hall. Zelda and Link made their way to the balcony where a gentle wind cooled their sweating faes. An easy and natural silence passed between the two as they watched the clouds drift over the stars and moon. Finally, Zelda spoke. "Link… I've been meaning to ask. Is she… Is Chain..." Zelda's voice stopped and she choked slightly. Link glanced at her and her deep blue eyes. He gave her a sad smile and shook his head.

"She's in here. I can even hear her voice... sometimes." Link's feet shuffled slightly while a ball in his throat formed. Yet, Zelda laughed as relief spread across her face.

"I bet she has plenty to comment on about your new status." She playfully poked him with her long finger, but stopped as Link's face fell further and he looked away. He folded his arms and leaned into the banister as his eyes looked out over the castle field.

"Not a lot… the longer time goes on the more we become one and the less I hear voice. She… her reaction is… never mind." Zelda's fingers touched his arm and she pulled him away from the balcony. She locked eyes with him as she searched his face for answers.

"She's what?" Link looked away for a moment before glancing back at Zelda. He placed his large hand on top of her delicate palm and gave it a soft squeeze. Link's face contorted as his chest tightened and he bit his lip as the echos of Chain's pain flowed through him and mixed with his own.

"She's crying."


End file.
